


Buena estrella

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de Hades. Seiya en silla de ruedas no es el mismo. Si bien no ha muerto físicamente sí sentimentalmente, y eso a la larga puede ser mucho peor. Sus hermanos —compañeros de armas— y su Diosa intentarán "salvarlo", sin éxito, hasta que... Ikki les sorprende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todo de Masami Kurumada.

Después de la guerra contra Hades la vida de los Santos de Bronce, como era de preverse, experimentó un cambio rotundo. A pesar de que las batallas habían finalizado esa sensación de seguir combatiendo no los abandonó por completo.  
Intentaron mantenerse unidos pero inevitablemente necesitaron de su tiempo y espacio para acomodar sus vidas. Además ya nada era igual sin Seiya...  
El Pegasus no había muerto física, pero quizás sí espiritualmente; y eso, sin dudas, era mucho peor.  
Mantuvo a todos en vilo y preocupados cuando cayó en un sueño profundo... " _En coma_ ", decían los médicos.  
Con el correr de los meses se hizo habitual verlo quieto y taciturno, recostado en una cama y con los ojos cerrados; se habían acostumbrado y resignado a que el castaño permanecería así mientras las maquinas lo mantuviesen con vida.  
El destino —o la voluntad el mismo pequeño— quiso que un año más tarde sus grandes ojos color avellana se abriesen, viendo la luz después de tanto tiempo. Le costó comprender y aceptar lo que había atravesado, pero más difícil le fue verse imposibilitado.  
No podía caminar... No podía mucho menos correr, hacer ejercicios y estar disponible para una posible confrontación en caso de ver a Athena en peligro. En pocas palabras era una cosa inútil, inservible, que sólo representaba un peso para sus compañeros y Diosa.  
Saori comprendió, con mucho dolor, que no era para menos el abatimiento de su guerrero. Y supo que tendría que afrontar la realidad de que el Pegasus ya no era mas ese guerrero enérgico e impulsivo, pero nunca imaginó que le costaría tanto aceptar y resignarse.  
Al inicio, cuando ya el castaño había despertado y permanecía en la casa de campo de la muchacha, no hablaba, mucho menos sonreía o buscaba alguna forma de comunicarse, simplemente se mantenía sentado en su silla, viendo los minutos, las horas, los días morir sin mostrar ningún interés en nada.  
Necesitaba atención especial, atención que sin dudar le brindó la joven que tantas veces había sido protegida por ese muchacho. La dama no lo hizo como una obligación, a pesar de representarlo realmente, lo hizo verdaderamente por placer, de corazón, sintiéndose útil, sintiendo que le devolvía a Seiya un poco, sólo un poco, de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

…

Los días perecían sin más, para Seiya era exactamente igual un viernes a la noche que un miércoles a la mañana. No disfrutaba siquiera de mirar televisión aunque lo hiciese como un autómata, de leer o mínimamente de conversar con otro ser humano. Con el transcurrir de los meses Saori había aprendido a manejarlo y a respetar sus tiempos.  
Pero siempre representa una gran obligación hacerse cargo de una persona en semejantes condiciones. Aunque la dama ni una sola vez mostró atisbo de arrepentimiento o cansancio, era algo obvio, carente de sentido remarcarlo.  
Por eso mismo Shiryu se ofreció gentilmente a darle una mano y quitarle de esa forma un poco de peso y de obligaciones a la Diosa. Ella no se quejó ni se opuso, tuvo que reconocer que permanecer veinticuatro horas pendiente de un adolescente desvalido era desgastante.  
Quizás la conducta iracunda del Pegasus en esos días se debió al no tan insignificante hecho de que nadie le había consultado al respecto. No es que le fastidiase la presencia de Shiryu, de hecho, muy en su interior lo prefería antes que a Saori, más aun cuando de algunas cuestiones íntimas —como la higiene personal— se trataba. Pero le hubiese gustado que al menos se molestasen en conversarlo con él.  
No manifestó esto más que con su cotidiano mal humor. El Dragón ya había sido advertido doscientas veces por la muchacha de lo cambiado que estaba el pequeño, así que no se llevó mayores sorpresas al respecto.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila, Saori —repitió sonriendo con empatía.  
—La medicación está sobre la nevera —comenzó a enumerar los puntos más importantes de un millón de cuestiones a tener en cuenta—; cuando lo bañes, ten presente que le cuesta mantener el equilibrio, apoya su espalda contra la tina ¿sí?  
—No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se ahogue —. Le cedió a su Diosa la chaqueta, mientras ella iba de un lado al otro asegurándose de dejar las cosas medianamente acomodadas para un recién llegado Shiryu.  
—No le gusta cenar pesado, _bah_... —se corrigió—eso dice él, pero si le das ensaladas suele comerse dos fuentes llenas, pero me refiero a que no le hagas nada frito o cosas similares.  
—Listo, lo tendré en cuenta.  
—Bueno, el desayuno queda a mi cargo, así que eso no hace falta explicarte —. Hablaba más consigo mismo que con el Dragón, vio las llaves de su cuatro por cuatro sobre la mesa del teléfono y las tomó antes de olvidárselas. —El almuerzo también, la medicación de las...  
—Ya... Saori —. El pelilargo se encontraba al borde de la risa—No te preocupes tanto.  
—Sí —aseguró con firmeza, aunque los ojos demostraban lo intranquila que se hallaba—, sé que está en buenas manos.  
—Vete —con educación la echó, posó una mano en su espalda y la empujó delicadamente hasta la puerta.  
—¡Ah!... —vociferó dando la vuelta rápidamente con el dedo índice en alto—Recuerda dejar el interruptor de la luz cerca de su cama, así como el control remoto de la t.v. No cierres su puerta ni la tuya o no lo escucharás si en medio de la noche se cae de la cama.  
—Ajá.  
—Recuerdas ¿no? ¿Cómo era el tema de la medicación?  
—¡Que sí!

Saori rió, enrojecida, bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Soy una pesada —hasta que lo reconocía. —Bueno, cualquier cosa en la heladera te dejé pegado un papel con todas las medicaciones y las horas a las que deben ser administradas, cualquier cosa le preguntas a Seiya, él lo tiene más claro que nosotros.  
—No te preocupes —reiteró por enésima vez.  
—Prométeme que cualquier cosa que suceda me llamarás.  
—Si tú me prometes que te vas ahora mismo —Shiryu aguantó la carcajada, intentó, hasta ese momento, no ser descortés con ella—, ya es de noche y me preocupa que te vayas sola —explicó.  
—Bien —dio la vuelta y su pelo ondeó en el viento, antes de irse del todo acotó una última cosa—: Recuerda, también, tenerle paciencia.  
—Si le he tenido paciencia antes ¿qué te hace pensar que no la tendré ahora?  
—Lo sé, pero es que... ya sabes: Es muy particular y difícil de tratar, pero sólo tienes que hallarle la vuelta.

" _Como siempre_ " pensó Shiryu aunque no lo dijo, sólo asintió y por fin Saori se marchó. El Dragón ingresó a la enorme casa cuando ya el coche de Saori se había perdido en la carretera oscura y desolada. Caminó por el lugar con paso tranquilo y suspiró, armándose de coraje para enfrentar al más pequeño de los Kido. Es que para él no era fácil, aunque había madurado bastante no podía considerarse un verdadero adulto capaz de sobrellevar esa cargo.  
Llegó al cuarto del menor desde donde pudo escuchar el televisor encendido y unas risotadas de fondo. La puerta entre abierta le permitió ver a Seiya con la espalda recostada en la almohada y, junto a la cama, la silla de ruedas.

—Dime, Seiya —investigó, incapaz de poder lograr una reacción en el otro, quien se limitó a mirar el programa que la televisión le ofrecía ese día—¿Qué quieres comer?  
—¡Ja! —rió apenas, de manera sarcástica—Hasta que me consultan algo —susurró mostrando un indicio de creciente enfado.

El Dragón nada acotó. No supo comprender y creyó por un instante que su figura perturbaba a su amigo, pero no era eso. De ninguna forma su presencia importunaba al Pegasus, en sí, no le molestaba que ninguno de sus hermanos estuviesen, pero había una diferencial abismal entre decretar, e interesarse en consultárselo; o al menos tener la delicadeza de avisar con tiempo los cambios de ese tipo, ya que odiaba que lo tratasen como a un niño, o como una persona incapaz de razonar y dar su punto de vista aunque de elegir la ropa de ese día para vestirse, se tratase.

—¿Te parece un poco de _tsukemono_?—Sugirió Shiryu mostrándose sereno.  
—Da igual.

Tomó esa respuesta como un sí, y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para preparar el plato que consistía en verduras encurtidas. Cuando llegó la hora de sentarse a comer el Dragón fue en busca de su amigo y aunque éste profesó de malos modos que podía sentarse él solo en la silla, el pelilargo no quiso arriesgarse, y contra todo intento del menor por hacerlo, logró sentarlo y llevarlo hasta la cocina.  
Sí, tal vez Seiya podía, con la ayuda de sus brazos guiar sus piernas y ayudarse a sentarse ¿Pero para qué correr el riesgo de que los brazos se le venciesen y terminase con la cabeza abierta por una caída? Quizás Shiryu exageraba al pensar así, pero prefirió prevenir antes que curar.  
Cenaron en silencio, en una mezcla de sensaciones ambiguas e incómodas. Cuando finalizaron el Dragón le ofreció fruta al Pegasus que éste rechazó, lavó los platos y profesó que era la hora del baño.

El castaño intentó apenas hacer girar las ruedas de su silla y que enseguida sintió al pelilargo detrás, llevándolo hasta el baño.

—Puedo manejarla solo —espetó refiriéndose a la silla de ruedas. Cuando atravesó el marco intentó cerrar la puerta. —Quiero hacer mis necesidades.  
—Déjame ayudarte.  
—No —se horrorizó el menor—, quiero hacer lo segundo.  
—No importa —. Shiryu intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para convencer al terco Kido—No me molesta, además prefiero ayudarte al menos a sentarte en el inodoro.

Recordó que cuando Saori le había explicado lo del baño le había recalcado lo complicado que era Seiya para hacer algo tan básico y cotidiano. Como ella era mujer entendió desde un principio el pudor y la vergüenza, y aunque había intentado persuadirlo contándole que cuando él estaba inconsciente era ella la que lo lavaba, no logró cambiar las cosas; por eso habían ideado con el tiempo una especie de ritual para que el castaño pudiese hacer sus necesidades en paz.

—Te alcanzaré la toalla —dijo el Dragón—, tú te taparás pero yo te ayudaré a sentarse y no se habla más.

Seiya bufó como si ese gesto fuese una afirmación vaga. Su amigo le brindó el espacio necesario y cuando estuvo listo lo ayudó a sentarse, pero de inmediato tuvo que irse porque el Pegasus literalmente lo echó del baño.

—Avísame cuando termines —solicitó en vano, ya que el castaño llegado el momento hizo lo que se le vino en gana e intentó sentarse en la silla sin pedir ayuda. El reproche de Shiryu no tardó en oírse—: Pudiste haberte caído.

De nuevo las palabras de la Diosa golpearon a su mente, preparó la tina con agua tibia y con abundante espuma, dejó todas las cosas necesarias a mano e informándole a Seiya que era hora de quitarse la ropa, le ayudó.

—Saori me deja bajarme el cierre y un poco los pantalones solo.  
—Pero Saori es mujer —remarcó, como si eso no fuese obvio—, conmigo no tendrás pudor ¿verdad?

El Pegasus nada respondió y fueron contadas las veces que le dedicó a su compañero de armas algunas miradas, quizás porque a su vez eran contadas las veces que le habló. Lo ayudó a sentarse, sin olvidar que el castaño solía taparse con una toalla a pesar de no ser necesario esos tipos de recaudos entre ellos.  
Era lógico que con Saori el pequeño se manejase de determinadas formas, era comprensible que la dama hubiese aceptado con el tiempo pequeños caprichos, pero para Shiryu todo era nuevo y algunas cosas, como que su amigo se tapase, carecían de sentido para él.

—Déjame lavarte.

Empezó mojando la cabeza de su amigo para luego colocarle el shampoo, luego tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavarle el cuerpo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó el Pegasus.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿Te lastimé?  
—Eres muy bruto —el castaño frunció molesto la frente y tomó aire—, Saori es mas delicada.  
—Saori es mujer.  
—Ya, ¿podrías dejar de decir que es mujer? Lo he notado.  
—Me refiero a que las mujeres siempre son más delicadas —explicó con hastío.  
—Déjame a mi —Seiya tomó con premura el jabón de las manos del mayor cuando éste ya había llegado al pubis—, ahí me lavo yo.  
—Bien.

Se encargó de quitarle el shampoo de la cabeza mientras el Pegasus finalizaba de lavarse las partes más privadas. Terminó de bañarlo y ya era hora de sacarlo de la tina para secarlo y vestirlo con el pijama.  
Durante el proceso el castaño no dejó de quejarse y de remarcar lo poco suave que era el pelilargo para moverlo y tratarlo. Cuando llegaron a la cama y le ayudó a acostarse, el escandaloso Seiya lanzó el ultimo " _ay_ " fingido de la noche.

—¡Ya Seiya! ¡No te quejes tanto! —Pensar que tiempo atrás ese chico había sido un guerrero el cual había soportado los más dolorosos golpes—No es para tanto.  
—Pero Saori...  
—¡Ya estoy harto de que me compares con Saori! —interrumpió, finalmente sacado de sus casillas. Elevó apenas el tono de voz pero enseguida intentó tranquilizarse y explicar—: Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien. NO soy Saori, vive con eso.

Aunque Shiryu no le había gritado muy fuerte, para el Pegasus esas palabras habían sonado severas y crueles, sobrepasado por la situación se largó a llorar. El pelilargo, desconcertado, se quedó de pie mirándolo con consternación.

—No quiero ser una carga —balbuceó entre lágrimas sentidas.  
—Otra vez con eso —reprochó el mayor con empatía, sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado para taparlo con cariño fraternal—, ya te hemos dicho que no lo eres. Que hacemos esto porque te queremos.  
—Sí, lo soy —el castaño se secó con el revés de la manga de su piyama de invierno las mejillas humedecidas. —Por eso Saori se fue: Porque está cansada... de mi —hipaba el pequeño, como un crío desamparado.  
—No, no es eso... —Shiryu intentó encontrar las palabras correctas—Saori tiene muchas obligaciones por cumplir, aun así prefirió hacerse cargo de ti y dejar todo de lado.  
—Eso no está bien —analizó, comenzando a apaciguarse, al menos había dejado de llorar como bebé sin chupete.  
—Exactamente —asintió—; por eso yo le propuse ayudarla un poco, porque ella no se da cuenta que tiene muchas obligaciones no sólo como Diosa, si no además como persona, por cumplir.  
—Gracias, Shiryu —le dedicó a su amigo una mirada de infinita congoja y a su vez de profundo agradecimiento.

El Dragón negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no había nada por agradecer, se encargó de dejar todo lo indispensable en la mesa de noche, junto al castaño, le dio la medicación, las buenas noches y se fue del cuarto permitiéndole descansar.  
A la mañana siguiente Saori llegó media hora antes de lo pactado, innecesariamente, aunque Shiryu comprendió la inquietud y la necesidad de estar cuanto antes al cuidado del menor.  
Se preocupó de pasarle el parte medico y de narrarle un poco como había sobrevivido al primer día con Seiya, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para dialogar con su Diosa, si no partía enseguida no llegaría a la clase de Álgebra.  
La muchacha despertó cálidamente a su guerrero y le preparó con cariño el desayuno, sin embargo el Pegasus se mostraba aún ofendido, aunque la expresión más correcta era " _dolido_ "; quizás sin necesidad o verdadero fundamento.  
Con cautela Saori le avisó que esa tarde, luego del almuerzo, tendría visitas.  
No le gustaban las visitas. Aunque contradictoriamente sí le agradaba ver a sus amigos, pero que lo encontrasen así, postrado en una silla, sintiendo lastima por él... era demasiado. Deseaba poder hacer algo para evitar la preocupación y el desconsuelo en sus seres más queridos cuando depositaban interés en él.  
Hyoga cumplió con su palabra, hacía poco había vuelto de Siberia y desde que había llegado a la mansión sólo llamaba por teléfono prometiendo que pronto iría a ver al pequeño Kido. Llegó alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando el castaño recién se acostaba a dormir la siesta, mejor así, pues a solas con su Diosa el Cisne tendría la posibilidad de hablar sobre el Santo del Pegasus.

—... Pero... ¿No es mejor que vea a un especialista? —investigó, cruzado de brazos. Se sentó a la mesa para terminar el té.  
—Es lo que pensamos con Shiryu pero dada su situación si le llegamos a, si quiera—remarcó con energía—sugerir que le haría bien ver a un psicólogo, se ofendería por el resto de sus días _amén_... —iba a acotar algo más pero la inconfundible voz del Pegasus logró sobresaltarla.  
—Hablando de roma, aquí llega el burro —cuasi bromeó, distorsionando el dicho.  
—Seiya —exclamó el rubio, sorprendido e intentando sonreír.  
—Seiya, me hubieses llamado —reprochó la dama acercándose al joven para llevarlo hasta el extremo de la mesa.

Tanto Saori como el ruso intentaron disimular y quebrar el tenso ambiente, pero el Pegasus se encargó, por su lado, de dejar en claro su postura frente a la situación:

—Es de mala educación hablar mal de otras personas a sus espaldas.  
—Pero no estábamos hablando mal de ti —se defendió Hyoga con energía—; estamos preocupados, acaso ¿es un crimen estarlo?  
—Tsk —soltó en respuesta.  
—¿Quieres chocolatada? —investigó Athena, dejando de lado el asunto.  
—Por favor —exigió el menor.

Con el correr de los minutos Hyoga fue tomando más confianza con Seiya, comenzó a narrarle cosas de su vida, como habían sido sus días en Siberia, el porqué de su regreso y qué estaba haciendo. El Pegasus lo escuchaba, bebiendo la taza de leche con chocolate sin mostrar el menor interés en el otro, o mejor dicho, sin acotar al respecto, no es que no le importase su amigo; simplemente no tenía una vida emocionante para narrar y seguramente al rubio no le importaba saber como era de rutinaria y aburrida un día en la vida del inválido Seiya Kido.

—Los días en Kotek eran muy helados, así que imagínate lo que fue llegar aquí en verano; bajé del avión con polera, campera para la nieve y polainas —comentó, divertido—, no sé en que estaba pensando. Me había olvidado de cambiarme antes de bajar.

Se produjo un tenso silencio, Saori había partido a hacer algunas compras al pueblo y los había dejado solos. Le dolió al rubio comprobar que no sabia manejar la situación, el mutismo del castaño y la pared de hielo que había creado imaginariamente entre los dos, lograba incomodarlo.

—Dime, Seiya, hablé mucho de mi —y no era algo habitual en él, puros nervios que lo llevaron a parlotear cual Seiya en su mejor momento—; cuéntame algo de tu vida. ¿Cómo estás? —lo invitó a dialogar, pero el Pegasus lo cortó en seco.  
—En sillas de ruedas. ¿Cómo quieres que esté? —terminó de beber su taza e intentó tomarla para llevarla hasta la bacha, pero el ruso fue mas rápido y se paró para hacer esa sencilla labor.

El castaño suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Hyoga tomó aire y coraje, e intento idear rápido alguna otra cosa de qué hablar con el menor, y lo único que golpeó a su mente fue Shun:

—¿Sabes? Shun ha seguido adelante —tragó saliva y volteó para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Seiya—, quiere estudiar y...  
—No me importa.  
—También quiere... —pensaba revelarle a su amigo el sentir de Andrómeda, que le había confesado tiempo atrás pero el grito del Pegasus logró convencerlo de que lo mejor por el momento era callarse e irse.  
—¡No quiero saber nada de nadie! —dio la vuelta bruscamente con su silla encontrando a Saori bajo el marco de la puerta y con bolsas de compras en sus manos—¡Menos de Shun!

Se fue, echo una furia, turbado como nunca antes lo habían visto. Le dolía hablar de Shun y creyó que eran lógicos los motivos. Sin embargo el Cisne no tenía porqué saberlo realmente; fue Athena quien le explicó e intentó justificar el reaccionar del castaño.

—Entiéndelo Hyoga, no te enojes con él.  
—No estoy enojado —se sinceró.  
—Es que Shun... es un tema delicado —acompañó a su guerrero hasta la puerta de entrada para despedirlo.  
—Me asusta preguntarte porqué —una imperceptible sonrisa amarga surcó los labios fugazmente.  
—No, no es por lo que pasó... creo —dudó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—, conociéndolo pienso que le duele que Shun todavía no haya venido a visitarlo...  
—Espero que sea eso y no porque lo crea culpable de su estado.  
—¿Tú crees que? A pesar de su estado ¿Seiya sería capaz de culparlo a Shun por lo que pasó? —investigó con una mirada dulce y a la vez afligida.  
—No —Hyoga bajó la vista, se sintió apenado por siquiera pensarlo—; la verdad que no, en esencia no deja de ser Seiya.  
—Entonces no te preocupes por eso.  
—Hasta luego, Saori —asintió y saludó con una breve reverencia. —Cualquier cosa que necesites y esté a mi alcance no dudes en llamarme.

La muchacha sonrió agradecida y vio al joven marcharse con paso tranquilo hasta donde estaba la moto, la encendió y bajo la luz del sol se fue. Athena creyó que lo prudente era dejarlo al Pegasus unos minutos en soledad, iría en su búsqueda cuando le tocase la hora de la medicación.  
Aún quedaba mucho por delante, a esas alturas a la muchacha le aterraba la idea de que Miho fuese con los niños de visita, aunque había estado de acuerdo desde un principio con la idea ahora no se encontraba muy segura. Sin embargo, la chica encargada de los huérfanos, insistió en que le haría bien a su amigo estar con los pequeños.  
Miho llegó con los niños una tarde extremadamente calurosa para esa época del año, mejor así: los niños podían corretear de un lado al otro por el enorme campo de Saori, ella se encargó de prepararlo a Seiya, quien ya estaba avisado de la visita. Lo llevó a la entrada, bajo el techo y se sentó a su lado.  
El Pegasus no se mostraba molesto como siempre, tal vez era incluso peor ver el agobio que desprendían sus desolados y vacuos ojos. Miho le plantó un beso a su amigo incomodando un poco a la otra mujer por tal extrema confianza, pero el castaño no correspondió el saludo más que con una mirada extraña.

—Los niños querían verte —sonrió la joven de pelo azabache. —¡Vengan aquí chicos! —Llamó en general y el tropel de críos fue hasta su encuentro.

Mas de uno se quedó rezagado, intentando reconocer al joven quien teóricamente era Seiya, éste creyó que los niños se encontraban espantados por la tosca y notable silla, Saori sin moverse de su lado palideció deseando en su interior que el joven no saliese con unos de sus arranques temperamentales frente a los pequeños.

—Hola —saludó el castaño sonriendo con algo de melancolía, su voz apenas un murmullo que se perdió entre las ramas desnudas de los tilos que adornaban el jardín.

Automáticamente los niños se le fueron al humo, colgándose de su cuello y brazos, saludándolo efusivamente. Pero ni por un segundo el joven cambió su sombría expresión. Cuando los pequeños engendros volvieron a sus juegos habituales, Miho intentó entablar un dialogo con su amigo, pero éste se disculpó ingresando a la enorme casona.  
La joven de pelo negro observó a Saori buscando una respuesta sobre la actitud de Seiya, pero Athena realizó un gesto dando a entender que tampoco comprendía que era lo que atravesaba por la mente del castaño, se puso de pie y fue detrás del guerrero, pero Miho le pidió que la dejase a solas con él.

—¿Qué sucede, Seiya? —investigó la muchacha en el cuarto del Pegasus quien, ido, se encontraba mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda.  
—Estoy cansado, es todo —respondió con desgano.  
—¿Prefieres que... prefieres que me lleve a los chicos? —en ese momento terminó por convencerse de que había sido una mala idea llevarlos.  
—Si no te molesta, quiero dormir un poco.

Miho dio la vuelta, saludó con pena al joven y juntó a los chicos para prepararlos y marcharse, Saori le agradeció la visita aunque la otra muchacha le manifestó que al final había tenido la razón: No tuvo que haber ido.  
Athena negó con la cabeza intentando con ese gesto hacerle entender lo complejo que era todo, la vio irse en el coche particular con el que había llegado y fue en busca de su guerrero encontrándolo intentando subirse a la cama.

—¿Qué sucede contigo ahora? —Lo dicho fue con algo de enojo. Una cosa era hacer esas escenas con sus amigos y demás adultos, pero una muy distinta era con los niños—Ellos de verdad querían verte y tú te das la media vuelta sin saludarlos y te metes en tu cuarto.

Seiya silenció, ya acostado en su cama acomodó las dormidas piernas, se tapó y refregó los ojos, recién entonces la muchacha comprendió que había estado llorando; la escasa luz que ingresaba por la ventana le permitió comprobarlo.

—Seiya... —su voz se dulcificó en un segundo.  
—No puedo jugar a la pelota con ellos —frunció ligeramente la frente haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar—, mucho menos correrlos para atraparlos o zarandearlos como antes —sonrió con nostalgia hacia ese recuerdo al mismo tiempo que una caprichosa y nítida lagrima descendía por la mejilla.

Saori se sentó a su lado y lo tomó entre los brazos cobijándolo, no supo qué decir, se quedó en silencio consolándolo, pero luego de unos minutos le dijo que lo mejor era que descansase un poco; asintiendo, el castaño le sonrió en agradecimiento y Athena se puso de pie para prepararse, en pocos minutos llegaría Shiryu para relevarla.


	2. Chapter 2

El riguroso invierno llegó trayendo consigo la nieve y ese extraño y continuo sentimiento de desolación. Las cosas no habían variado demasiado en ese tiempo; Seiya permaneció como siempre, mientras que Shiryu ya se había acostumbrado —tanto como Saori— a tratarlo y manejarlo.  
Creyeron que no había nada más a su alcance para poder ayudar al Pegasus y les dolió experimentar esa impotencia. Extrañaban al antiguo castaño, y aunque no lo manifestasen abiertamente, muy en su interior, deseaban que el presente Seiya los abandonase. No les molestaba el invariable carácter hosco y los cambios de humor, tan sólo les perturbaba que la angustia fuese en aumento a la par de las desesperanzas. Tampoco los médicos ayudaban mucho, decían que por lo pronto era muy temprano para hablar de una mejoría física en el menor.  
Esperaron. Esperaron a que el tiempo transcurriese y las cosas mejorasen no obstante a esas alturas seguían iguales: mal, pero acostumbrados. Fue una noche en la que las cosas cambiaron con el arribo de la persona menos esperada.  
Ikki llegó portando sobre los hombros una gruesa chaqueta de invierno cubierta de nieve, se disculpó por la hora cuando Shiryu lo recibió.

—Nadie quiso alcanzarme —explicó el Phoenix con notable mal humor—, estuve haciendo dedo en la ruta por más de ocho horas. —Dejó en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta su campera humedecida.  
—Debes estar cansando y hambriento —El Dragón lo hizo pasar hasta la cocina sin que "esa" pregunta abandonase su mente por un instante.  
—Gracias, me gustaría algo caliente —El moreno aceptó el plato de oyakodon.  
—Dime, Ikki... —no aguantaba un segundo más, mientras preparaba un poco de té verde intentó encontrar palabras que no sonasen tan ásperas o poco hospitalarias—¿A qué se debe tu visita?  
—El mocoso —el mayor habló con la boca llena, realizando un breve gesto con la cabeza refiriéndose a Seiya—¿Cómo está?

Claro, era lógica la visita de Ikki (hasta cierto punto).

—Pues, ya sabes —dudó de sus propias palabras—¿Te comentaron algo?  
—Sí, Saori... por teléfono —respondió escueto por estar más atento a la comida que a la conversación.  
—Bueno, ella sabe explicar muy bien como está Seiya; es… difícil —dio la vuelta para observar a su interlocutor mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviese—. Para él y para nosotros.  
—¿Está durmiendo?

Shiryu asintió. El Phoenix terminó de comer y se acomodó en la silla lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción absoluta. Ocho horas bajo la nieve agotaba a cualquier humano por más Santo que fuese uno.  
Sobrevino un silencio embarazoso, el hombre de cabellera azul adivinó que la visita había desconcertado un poco a su compañero de armas, pero no realizó ningún comentario al respecto. Notando la situación, el Dragón sentenció:

—Te quedarás esta noche; enseguida te prepararé una cama.  
—Nunca había venido a esta casa —observó el mayor echando un vistazo alrededor. —Es grande.  
—No tanto como la mansión. —Se dispuso a preparar el té para luego ir a acondicionar un cuarto.

Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo en el que Ikki quedó solo, el pelilargo puso en condiciones la pieza y vigiló el sueño del Pegasus, todavía la sorpresa de verlo al Phoenix allí no lo abandonó, por eso, cuando volvió a la cocina encontrándose con el mencionado de pie dejando la taza vacía sobre la bacha, inquirió:

—Ikki, ¿has visto a tu hermano?  
—Aun no —respondió vacilante—, ¿te refieres a antes de venir aquí? No, estuve fuera—mencionó sin precisar dónde—, hablé por teléfono con él. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
—No, por nada en especial.  
—Bueno, iré a acostarme.  
—Sí, claro. —Shiryu reaccionó—: Te mostraré el cuarto, sígueme.

A diferencia de la mansión Kido no había que subir escaleras para ir a las habitaciones, de hecho, no había escaleras más que las del sótano. El Dragón le indicó a su amigo que su propia habitación estaba junto a la de Seiya y la que momentáneamente sería de él también, pero del lado opuesto; al final del pasillo se encontraba el baño, cuando éste lugar fue mencionado, el Dragón le aclaró que podía bañarse antes de acostarse si gustaba y el Phoenix no rechazó la propuesta.  
El pelilargo se acostó en la cama a leer un poco mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua caer y se quedó dormido antes de que el otro cerrase las canillas. Ni siquiera hasta ese último instante de consciencia pudo salir de su asombro. Ikki no era la clase de persona que demostraba interés e inquietud por sus seres queridos de esa forma, aunque estuviese de corazón preocupado, no era su estilo, más si era llamar por teléfono o preguntar a las personas cercanas sin involucrarse quizás demasiado o físicamente con la situación.  
Al otro día la sorprendida era Saori, no esperaba la visita de Ikki. Oportuna visita por lo acontecido ese día. Shiryu se había levantado temprano, como habitualmente lo hacía y ya le había pasado el parte a su Diosa. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente hasta que despertó Ikki de hablar sobre la visita e incluso cambiar de tema en varias oportunidades. Así los encontró el Phoenix, dialogando sobre horarios y formas de resolver el inconveniente.

—Debo ir hoy, a más tardar. La fundación no sólo necesita mi firma, si no mi presencia.  
—Puedo faltar, no morirá nadie si falto —dijo intentando convencer a la muchacha.  
—No Shiryu, tú has estado estudiando estos dos meses para ese parcial, no es justo que no puedas... —frenó las palabras súbitamente siendo precavida cuando escuchó ruidos, creyendo que se trataba de Seiya, pero al ver al hombre de cabellera azul de pie en la cocina lo saludó y siguió discutiendo—: Debes ir.  
—Tú también debes ir a América hoy mismo —posó la mirada en el recién levantado y pronunció—: El agua está caliente.  
—Me prepararé un té —expresó con sobriedad el mayor sin inmiscuirse en la conversación.  
—Entonces le diré a Hyoga o a Miho que al menos hoy vengan.

Ikki se dio vuelta con lentitud y observó a los dos sujetos enarcando ligeramente las cejas, bebió un sorbo y dijo:

—¿Y yo? ¿Estoy pintado?

Tanto Saori como Shiryu cesaron de parlotear y guiaron las miradas hacia el Phoenix como si estuviesen observando a un desconocido en su propia cocina. Athena parpadeó un par de veces y el Dragón atinó a decir algo pero por más intento ningún lenguaje o sonido gutural surgió de su boca.

—Para algo estoy aquí —explicó el chico de pelo azul con tono obvio y a la vez sereno, esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la única mujer presente.  
—Shiryu, será mejor que te vayas ahora o no llegarás, vete.  
—Esta bien —asintió el pelilargo sin dejar de mirar algo perplejo al mayor de los Kido.

Indeciso dejó la casa y se fue rumbo a la ciudad. Una vez solos Saori comenzó a prepararle el desayuno a Seiya intentando mantener una conversación con Ikki.

—No estás obligado a quedarte, si no quieres...  
—Si lo propuse es por algo.  
—Pero... Miho no tendrá problemas en venir.  
—¿No tiene que ocuparse del orfanato? —investigó logrando que su Diosa asintiese reconociéndolo.  
—Bueno, está Hyoga...  
—¿Hay algún problema con que yo me quede? —inquirió con algo de dureza, comenzando a ofenderse.  
—No. ¡No!—Reiteró firme intentando sonreír—No es eso...  
—¿Entonces?  
—Es que quizás tú tengas muchas cosas que hacer además...  
—¿Tan raro es verme aquí? con un carajo —espetó divertido y contradictoriamente molesto.—¿Tan raro es que quiera quedarme?  
—¿La verdad?—Saori realizó una mueca graciosa—Sí Ikki. Es como verlo al Sr. Burns regalándole juguetes a los niños.  
—Gracias —sentenció remarcando cada letra, entre dientes, ahora sí un poco herido.  
—No te ofendas —Saori comenzó a reír con sutileza por la previsible reacción del mayor. —Solo que... hay que tenerle paciencia a Seiya. MUCHA paciencia —remarcó con vehemencia.  
—Ah —Soltó el Phoenix creyendo que había acertado—, temes que asesine al ponny por molesto. Pero te diré algo: me creo el más capacitado para cuidar de alguien. Sobre todo a ese tapón de alberca.  
—Ah ¿sí? —Athena se sorprendió con esa afirmación—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Porque durante toda mi vida les he cuidado el culo a esos cuatro —elevó el dedo índice algo orgulloso—, que conste.  
—Sí, he de admitir que sin tu ayuda no hubiésemos logrado algunos objetivos —Asintió conforme con la protesta.

Si mal no recordaba, en muchas oportunidades había sido el mismo hombre con el que estaba hablando, quien había estado combatiendo codo a codo con el castaño, ahora inválido. Sí, quizás había "cuidado" de sus hermanos en muchas encrucijadas, pero Saori necesitó remarcarle que en esta ocasión era distinto.

—Será mejor que empiece a explicarte detalladamente algunas cosas antes de que Seiya despierte. —Miró el reloj de pulsera y acotó—: Dentro de quince minutos deberé ir a despertarlo para darle la medicación.

Así comenzó todo. Saori se encargó, al igual que con Shiryu, de desquiciarlo —más de lo que ya estaba— con todas las explicaciones que ella creyó necesarias. Pero aunque el Phoenix la escuchó detenidamente y asintió en varias ocasiones, a lo último necesitó dejar algo por sentado:

—Ni pienses que ese mocoso me joderá la vida a mí.

Saori palideció en ese instante: ¿Con quién dejaba a su querido Pegasus?

—Sé que lo cuidarás con el amor que le tienes a Shun —acudió a la imagen de Andrómeda para valerse de algo que ablandase el corazón del guerrero.  
—Seh...  
—Ikki... tenle paciencia. Es sólo por hoy. Son poquitas horas.  
—Ya te dije que lo voy a cuidar. Nada más que ni sueñen con que voy a aceptar cada caprichito del nene.

Saori suspiró, no tenia más opciones que confiar en él, y vaya que le tenía confianza a pesar de las severas palabras, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber, en algún rincón de su ser, que Seiya estaba en buenas manos, y en tal caso el mismo Pegasus podría llamar por teléfono rogando ayuda. Eso la consoló.

—Bueno, ya te he dado todas las indicaciones.

Ikki lanzó un sonoro suspiro de hartazgo dejando en claro con ese gesto que si osaba a repetir siquiera una de esas indicaciones explotaría cual exclamación de Athena.

—Ya es hora de despertarlo —a pesar de sus palabras se quedó de pie en el pasillo, como buscando la forma de abordarlo a Seiya con la novedad de que Ikki estaría a su lado al menos ese día.

Sólo era cuestión de sobrevivir.  
El Pegasus no tomó la noticia muy bien, de nuevo no porque le molestase la presencia de otra persona en su vida, sino el escaso tiempo que le daban para asimilarlo, además ¿tenía que ser Ikki? Habiendo tantos humanos en el planeta que hablaban su mismo idioma.  
Saori le dio la medicación a un reticente y poco cooperativo castaño, y sentenciando que debía estar cuanto antes en Estados Unidos, se fue sintiendo una culpa inexplicable arraigándose en el pecho.  
Ahora... el momento de la verdad. Ikki vs Seiya. ¿Quién sobreviviría?

…

Ikki terminó de preparar el desayuno que Saori había dejado a la mitad para su "paciente" y fue en busca de Seiya quien, ya sobre advertido de su presencia, se encontraba viendo televisión buscando así ignorar al Phoenix.

—Hola —saludó conciso, de brazos cruzados y escudriñando con la mirada posibles gestos en el Pegasus que le advirtiese sutiles cambios de ánimo.  
—Hola —correspondió con desgano.

En una situación normal —se podría decir— lo correcto, hubiese sido cuestionar sobre el estado del recién llegado, indagar en su pasado, que había sido de su vida en ese tiempo de ausencia y demás cuestiones. Pero Seiya no estaba para hipocresías y hubiese sido extremadamente hipócrita de su parte preguntar aquellas cosas, ya que le interesaban muy poco.

—El desayuno está listo —continuó el mayor ante el mutismo del otro.  
—No tengo ganas de desayunar —ni lo miró, se entretuvo cambiando de canal sin prestar real atención a los programas en tv.  
—Debes desayunar —Sentenció el Phoenix, con calma.

Saori se lo había recalcado y, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, lo intuía: el pequeño necesitaba respetar las cuatro comidas diarias debido a la cantidad de medicamentos que diariamente ingería.

—No quiero. —Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro por una milésima de segundo cuando encontró en su canal favorito su serie favorita.

El hombre de cabello azulado notó este cambio de emoción, lanzó un suspiro y volvió a arremeter.

—No te traeré el desayuno aquí porque no soy tu sirviente, así que mueve tu culo hasta la cocina.

Recién en ese momento el castaño posó la vista en el inquebrantable Ikki, dedicándole una tosca mirada que no conmovió al Phoenix.  
Más firme volvió a reiterar:

—No voy a desayunar.

El muchacho de pelo azul tomó aire y con una fingida tranquilidad pronunció:

—Presta atención a lo que te voy a decir: yo no soy Saori ni Shiryu —se señaló el pecho—, por lo tanto a mi no me vas a joder la paciencia, ¿está claro?

Seiya en respuesta, solo trago saliva, comenzando a sentirse preso de una ira inexplicable, y apretó con fuerza el control remoto.

—Y ahora, vienes a desayunar. —Se acercó hasta el televisor y agregó—: O te quedas sin televisión hasta que lo hagas —arrancó con furia el cable y lo enredó en lo alto del guardarropas asegurándose de que no quedase al alcance del menor.

Sin voltear a ver la creciente rabia en el Pegasus —y dejando las cosas en claro— se marchó del cuarto rumbo a la cocina en donde esperó a su amigo, seguro de que no tardaría en aparecer.

—¡Ikki! —llamó a su cuidador luego de algunos minutos de reflexión.  
—¿Sí? —intentó sonar lo más predispuesto posible.  
—¿No piensas ayudarme?  
—¿No puedes solo? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Seiya frunció molesto la frente, claro que podía, pero estaba muy acostumbrado a que constantemente estuviesen a su lado calculando todos sus movimientos. Además quería hacer sobre abuso de él para que se arrepintiese profundamente de haberse quedado a cuidarlo creyéndose amo y señor de la verdad, asegurándose así de no volver a verlo nunca más en su vida.  
El Phoenix caminó hasta el borde de la cama y le acercó la silla. El Pegasus se valió de sus brazos para poder sentarse en la misma y se quedó esperando a que el otro lo llevase, pero lo dejó solo. El castaño lo insultó interiormente por el poco tacto que poseía para tratar a una persona en tales condiciones.

—Maldito bastardo insensible —susurró con la certeza de que había sido oído por el mayor.

Sin embargo Ikki lo ignoró, era de niños seguirle la corriente, ya que había sido muy evidente la intención de buscar pelea por parte del Pegasus.  
En silencio, sin ánimos de mantener una conversación con ese sujeto que decía llamarse amigo, el castaño desayunó.  
La mañana no fue muy amena para Seiya. Ikki decidió seguir ignorándolo, al menos hasta que mediase su bronca. El Pegasus tuvo que valerse solo para ir de un cuarto al otro y realizar las labores diarias que no eran demasiadas pero sí necesarias para él. Si bien durante mucho tiempo se quejó de que lo tratasen más como a un bebé que como a un inválido, en el fondo, la atención desmedida le agradaba. Contradictorio: Agradecía a Ikki por esa distancia, ya que no se sentía tan sofocado, pero lo despreciaba por creerlo un insensible hacia su estado.  
En el almuerzo las cosas no mejoraron, por empezar Ikki dejó por sentado lo poco habilidoso que era para la cocina, el giuudon dejaba mucho que desear y sólo consistía en un poco de carne cocida con salsa de soya, nada demasiado elaborado o complicado de hacer.  
Por supuesto que Seiya, en el momento oportuno, no dejó escapar éste detalle y le informó que era mejor comer vomito de perro, a lo que el Phoenix le contestó amablemente que si gustaba, podía hacerlo.

—Quiero más salsa —sentenció el Pegasus.  
—Está en la heladera —respondió comenzando a cortar la carne.

El castaño le dedicó una mirada asesina y encaminando su silla hasta la puerta de la nevera extrajo, sin mayores dificultades, la botella de soya.  
Volvió a su lugar, echó sobre el plato más de la mitad del frasco para ver si así mejoraba el sabor y volvió a la carga al ver el vaso vacío.

—Quiero jugo.  
—Hay agua —le dejó frente a él la botella de vidrio.  
—Pero quiero jugo.  
—Hazlo.

Seiya suspiró y de muy mal temple tomó la botella de agua, la destapó y se sirvió para luego dejarla con brusquedad en el mismo lugar.

—Mi carne no está cortada —agudizó, comenzaba a jugar con fuego.  
—Córtala tú —El Phoenix utilizó toda su amabilidad para responderle, luego de meditarlo dejó los ohashis, refunfuñando se puso de pie y le alcanzó un cuchillo y tenedor. —Ten. Tus manos están perfectamente bien —aclaró al notar sobre su persona la acusadora mirada del menor—, no veo que dificultad tengas para hacer algo tan sencillo.

Seiya nada dijo, porque el mayor tuvo toda la razón, nada más quiso molestarlo un rato, aunque supiese en su interior que no llegaría a nada lográndolo. Comieron en absoluto mutismo, aunque mejor sería aclarar que sólo Ikki comió ya que luego de dos bocados escupidos el Pegasus dejó de lado el plato.  
Intuyeron que no sería nada fácil sobrevivir, iba medio día y ya el castaño se sentía agotado.  
Sin pedirle ayuda al Phoenix —porque intuía cual sería la respuesta— se las arregló para acostarse en la cama para descansar con una reparadora siesta.  
Cuando despertó de un reconfortante sueño recordó súbitamente que estaba con Ikki, se frotó los ojos, se estiró lo más que pudo y cuando enfocó mejor la vista lo vio al Phoenix a los pies de la cama.

—La hora de la medicación —le cedió un vaso con agua y una pastilla de color cielo. —¿Puedes levantarte solo?

Como respuesta Seiya lo intentó, acercó con el brazo la silla que ya se encontraba al borde de la cama pues él mismo la había dejado en ese lugar, y trabó las ruedas para que no se moviesen, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza intentó sentarse, pero era más difícil que levantarse de la silla cuando la intención era acostarse en la cama. Recién en ese instante el hombre de pelo azul atinó a ayudarlo.  
Cuando ya el menor se encontraba sentado en la silla, Ikki lo dejó ir al baño. Seiya se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la cocina, sin embargo su amigo no estaba en dicho lugar.  
Guió su mirada a la mesada y notando que lo más prudente era realizarse la merienda fue hasta la heladera de donde extrajo la leche, la dejó sobre la cerámica y recordando donde estaba la chocolatada abrió la puerta debajo de la misma mesada, y junto al tarro de azúcar la encontró.  
Bien, no había sido tan difícil hasta el momento, todo estaba a su alcance. El desafío era llegar hasta las tazas de cerámica que están colgadas unas al lado de la otra en el adorno de pared.  
Estiró la mano, pero fue en vano, la altura era considerable para él. Apoyó con firmeza el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo, asegurando previamente las ruedas para que estas no se movieran y le hicieran dar un paso en falso.

Estiró el brazo izquierdo aferrándose con el derecho al apoyador de la silla y alcanzó a duras penas la base de la taza. Solo necesitaba darle un mínimo golpe para que esta saliese del clavo en forma de "u" de donde colgaba, no representaba un desafío tomarla en el aire. Pero cuando realizó esa insignificante labor no se percató de que la madera no estaba amurada por completo a la pared, si no simplemente la parte superior, y cuando le dio el pequeño golpe a la base de la taza, todas saltaron a la misma vez.  
El desastre fue notable, las seis tazas fueron a dar al piso, una sobre su cabeza y otra felizmente sobre su mano abierta.

—¡Seiya! —El ruido alertó a Ikki quien, ya harto de las pendejadas del menor, aquella proeza terminó por agotar la escasa dulzura que le tenía.  
—Yo sólo quería una taza —Los ojos bien abiertos, asombrado por lo acontecido, en su cabeza aun quedaban vestigios de una de las tazas, pedazos de cerámica enredadas en el pelo castaño.  
—¡Cagadas! ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! —Se acercó con el fin de juntar los trozos, sólo quedaba una de las seis en pie, la que el Pegasus hábilmente había atrapado.  
—Sólo quería hacerme la merienda.  
—¡Dame eso! —Se la quitó de la mano y la dejó, tambaleante, sobre la mesada—¡Yo te lo haré!  
—Yo quería...

Pero silenció. El Phoenix notó, sin mayor esfuerzo, la alteración en el porte del menor. Éste no estaba a la defensiva, de hecho el tono de voz era trémulo, y más su repentino silenció le alertó de otro cambio de emoción. Y cuando volvió a posar su mirada en Seiya vio las lágrimas.  
Simplemente había querido demostrarle al mayor que sí... podía solo.  
Ikki tomó aire, no obstante sintió su pecho cerrado y oprimido por la congoja. Cuando quería era un verdadero cretino, tuvo que reconocerlo: era especialista en hacer sentir mal a la gente.

—Seiya...

El aludido bajó la vista al suelo.

—¿Sabes qué?

El castaño negó con la cabeza sin levantarla, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de esa forma.

—No fue tu culpa, si no del idiota que colocó el soporte tan arriba. —Cuando Seiya lo escudriñó, para asegurarse de que no estaba furioso con él, aprovechó y le sonrió, al menos una minúscula sonrisa—¿Y sabes qué haremos? Colocaremos el soporte más abajo, para que tú llegues.  
—Pero si ya no quedan tazas —susurró con veracidad.

Ikki rompió a reír con mesura, no sólo por la verdad en las palabras de su pequeño amigo, sino por la forma en decirlo.

—Bueno, pero hay muchas cosas por hacer en éste lugar. Por empezar los vasos de vidrios están en la alacena de arriba. Salvo que te coloques un resorte en el culo, no llegarás...

El Pegasus dejó el llanto de lado para concentrarse y escuchar las ideas del Phoenix sobre la casa y las cosas de uso diario. Le habló mientras le preparaba la merienda, notando que había empezado a parlotear en un tono neutro como una forzada manera de consuelo. El castaño se lo agradeció en su fuero más interno, porque lo había logrado.  
Por su lado Ikki comprendió —por primera vez en el día— lo complicado que era para Seiya verse en esa situación, y admiró su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad... a pesar de que los demás decían que ya la había perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

El Phoenix comprendió que él no hubiese soportado lo que el Pegasus cargaba sobre sus hombros. Él no tendría, en ese mismo lugar, la fuerza de voluntad para seguir viviendo.  
Luego de la merienda el castaño susurró más para sí mismo que para el otro:

—Necesito ir al baño —había estado aguantado todo el día, pero ya no soportaría a la llegada de Shiryu.  
—Ve —alentó pero notando la situación acotó—: ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
—Pues... no sé. Creo que no.  
—¿Nunca lo intentase solo?  
—No me dejan —expresó, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Ikki sonrió y le propuso:

—Ve solo. Si necesitas ayuda llámame.  
—Bien —guió la silla rumbo al baño. —Si escuchas un golpe sordo es que me caí —cuasi bromeó.

El Phoenix terminó de acomodar la cocina y pasados unos cuantos minutos se acercó preocupado hasta la puerta del baño.

—Ey ponny ¿te caíste y te rompiste la cabeza o qué?  
—No. Estoy bien.  
—¿Puedo pasar? —El silencio de su amigo lo tomó como una afirmación, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Seiya sentado en el inodoro, aún con los pantalones arriba pero al menos desabrochados.  
—Es que... no puedo bajármelos, necesito las dos manos para hacerlo —explicó con suma pena—, y el problema es que también necesito dos manos para levantar mi pesado culo.

El hombre de cabello azulado analizó la situación. Vio que colocando los brazos del castaño sobre sus hombros —elevándolo un poco— cooperaba lo suficiente sin inmiscuirse demasiado.

—Pero no Ikki, si tengo mis brazos sobre tus hombros ¿cómo pretendes que me baje los pantalones?  
—Buen punto. —Nuevo momento de análisis.

La situación era tragicómica, un muchacho con los pantalones puestos sentado en el inodoro y otro observándolo pensativo.

—¿Sabes qué ponny? —pronunció serio, frunciendo la frente—Te conviene usar polleras.

Inevitablemente Seiya rompió a reír con ganas. Quizás el chiste hubiese sido, en otro momento, de muy mal gusto, otra persona hubiese tomado eso como una ofensa hacia la delicada situación de un inválido; pero al Pegasus simplemente le hizo reír, y vaya que lo necesitaba.

—Será mejor que me bajes los pantalones —dijo aún risueño, pero se apenó un poco por la propuesta—, si quieres… si no esperaré a Shiryu.

Ikki ni se molestó en responder, se acercó a su amigo quien lo tomó del cuello para incorporarse con la fuerza de sus brazos, e intentó bajarle los pantalones, pero escasos segundos después Seiya lo frenó:

—¡Espera!  
—¿Qué?  
—Una toalla —solicitó con un poco de desesperación.  
—¿Para qué? —no le permitió responder, le bajó los pantalones y luego de hacerlo se marchó del baño no sin antes decir—Llámame cuando termines.

El Phoenix se quedó junto a la puerta y apenas unos instantes después el menor lo llamó. Había alcanzado con un brazo una toalla y se encontraba tapando las partes púdicas.

—Seiya —Ikki intentó no reír—, yo tengo lo mismo que tú —dijo señalándole la entrepierna—, y seguramente más lindo y más grande.  
—Debe ser negro y peludo —retrucó con asco, sacándole y cerrando con vehemencia los ojos, algo ofendido por la innecesaria mención de sus partes viriles.

Seiya se aferró de nuevo al cuello del Phoenix mientras éste le subía los pantalones. En ese momento tuvo una revelación:

—¿Sabes? Si te bajas los pantalones antes de sentarte en el inodoro, o sea en la silla, quizás te ahorres el drama de hacerlo en el inodoro.  
—Sí, no lo había pensado —asintió reiteradas veces, la ventaja de la silla era que no podía caerse hacia los costados y podía echarse por completo hacia atrás—¿Pero como hago para subírmelo después?  
—Ah... buen punto —reconoció el mayor. —Bueno, eso tendremos que pensarlo mejor.  
—¡Ya sé! —bromeó jocoso—Puedo ir a la cama, acostarme, bajarme los pantalones acostado, volver a sentarme en la silla, ir sin pantalones hasta el baño y...  
—Sí, con lo que tardas te orinas en el camino.

Sin darse cuenta, en ese instante, estaba logrando mayor autonomía de su persona. Con algo tan básico y tan sencillo como pensar... Pensar en formas de lograr realizar labores comunes por su cuenta.  
Y lo bien que le hacía reírse un poco de su desgracia. Había olvidado que esa era la forma en que le gustaba encarar la vida, e Ikki se lo había recordado.  
Así, de esa extraña forma, habían logrado sobrevivir a su primer día juntos.

Cuando Shiryu llegó de la Universidad creyó que se encontraría con sus amigos moribundos a causa de un enfrentamiento en el suelo de la cocina, pero contrario a lo imaginado, Seiya se encontraba dándole vueltas a Ikki alrededor con su silla y pegándole en el proceso para de esa forma no dejarlo caminar.

—¡Ya! ¡Déjame en paz! —exigió el Phoenix intentando esquivar al Pegasus.  
—No te dejaré pasar hasta que no me digas donde escondiste el control remoto —aseguró riéndose interiormente al ver al mayor trastabillando por intentar no llevárselo por delante.  
—Hola —la voz del Dragón fue trémula.  
—Hola Shiryu ¿cómo te fue en el examen? —investigó el castaño notablemente animado, dejando escapar a su presa que con celeridad huyó por la puerta que daba al jardín.  
—Supongo que bien —respondió notando el cambio de emociones y de actitudes en su hosco y mal humorado amigo. —Gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú? Por lo que veo estás bien, torturando a Ikki.

El aludido había desaparecido en busca de algunas herramientas del taller.

—Sí, descubrí que es mi pasatiempo favorito.  
—Dejaré esto aquí —comentó el hombre de cabello azul depositando en el suelo, junto a la puerta trasera, una caja de herramientas—, ya es de noche y no hay luz en el fondo.  
—¿Qué haces Ikki? —inquirió al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo en la heladera para beber.  
—Pues, acomodando algunas cosas. —Notando que su amigo buscaba los vasos para servirse jugo acotó—No están ahí —señaló en la parte baja de la mesada.  
—¿Por qué cambiaron las cosas de lugar? ¿Y las tazas?  
—Sólo queda una taza ahora. Cambiamos las cosas de lugar para que yo pueda llegar. —Acotó Seiya manejando la silla con toda sus energías para estamparse, literalmente, contra las piernas del Phoenix—, dame el control remoto.

Pero conociéndolo bien, y habiendo experimentado esos embistes durante lo que quedó de la tarde, lo esquivó con creces y el pequeño terminó estampado contra la pared.

—Bueno, ya puedes irte Ikki —dijo el pelilargo sin intenciones de echar a su amigo, suponiendo que este estaba esperando a su llegada para poder marcharse y seguir con su vida.

El ánimo jocoso de Seiya sufrió un notable bajón, y ante el silencio del Phoenix, Shiryu acotó con premura:

—Digo... supongo que querrás ver a tu hermano o tendrás cosas que hacer. —Ikki asintió, quizás por condescendencia—Pero si quieres quedarte, no hay problema.  
—Pues, la verdad es que ya es tarde —mencionó sin la intención de rogar por un techo.  
—Claro, puedes irte mañana de día, cuando Saori llegue —reconoció el Dragón asintiendo con energía.  
—Además si no me han querido llevar de día, no tendré más suerte de noche.  
—Cierto —recordó Seiya al escuchar el nombre de su Diosa—, llamó Saori avisando que le surgió un trabajo en América.  
—¿Un trabajo? —Shiryu se mostró sorprendido.  
—Dijo que a la noche llamaba para hablar contigo, porque también te involucra a ti —comentó aquello sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, se encontraba extrañamente animado. —No me quiso decir mucho, pero necesita que te encargues de la fundación aquí en Japón a la par de ella, que lo hará en América.

Bueno, eso significaba al menos una cosa: que el regreso de Athena se pospondría al menos unos días más, lo cual la presencia de Ikki era todavía necesaria. Sólo restaba esperar el llamado y la oportuna explicación de la muchacha.

El día siguiente no fue muy distinto al anterior. Ikki debió adaptarse rápidamente al castaño y éste a su amigo. Si bien la convivencia no era fácil, el Phoenix era bastante tolerable con el Pegasus dada su situación. Seiya agradeció éste particular esfuerzo por parte del otro sin poder salir de su asombro, es que contrario a lo imaginado, cada segundo que pasaba junto a él mas extraña le parecía su actitud. No porque Ikki fuese una persona incapaz de brindar ayuda o de preocuparse por otros, pero el Pegasus tuvo algo muy en claro: Él no era Shun ¿Entonces por qué el Phoenix lo cuidaba como si realmente lo fuese?  
Saori volvió a llamar en la noche para poder dialogar con Shiryu y consultarle si estaba de acuerdo con manejar la Fundación desde Japón a la par de ella en América. Al principio el Dragón se desconcertó por el pedido exclusivo, más la suma desorbitante de dinero del cual dispondría por realizar la labor. No sabía mucho sobre la Fundación, más que era una compañía dedicada a torneos de diversos tipos aunque en el fondo todo ese tiempo había sido una mera tapadera. Desde ya que le explicó su sentir, profesando sin remordimientos que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que tenía que hacer siendo, de ahora en más, la cabeza de la Fundación.  
La conversación duró horas, tiempo suficiente para que Saori dejase tranquilo a su guerrero diciéndole que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, que él simplemente sería una figura decorativa como lo era ella, aunque encargado de tomar las decisiones finales, pero que el equipo de la fundación serían los que mantendrían todo en orden. Un equipo formado por científicos, doctores, entrenadores y letrados.  
Shiryu finalizó la conversación sin poder entender del todo cual sería su función, pero habiendo dado el sí definitivo, quizás porque en el fondo le costaba negarle algo a su Diosa. Ahora quedaba otra cuestión por resolver, luego de explicarle, más que nada a Seiya, en que andaba Saori y la nueva buena, Ikki se encontraba presente en la sala por petición del mismo Dragón escuchando con aparente atención la conversación de los dos.

—Por eso Ikki —pronunció el pelilargo trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad—, si tú no puedes, hablaré con Hyoga.  
—¿Qué? —se sintió perdido.  
—Ya abusamos demasiado de ti —terció Shiryu, y notando que no le había prestado mucha atención, volvió a repetir—: Saori por un tiempo no podrá venir, al menos hasta que arregle los papeles para la sede de la Fundación Graude en Estados Unidos.  
—No tengo problema —cruzado de brazos le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Seiya quien se encontraba sumamente atento al giro de la situación.  
—Porque si tú tienes que hacer otras cosas, Miho se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, aunque ella no dispone de tanto tiempo por los niños. Igual sabemos que si le pedimos a Hyoga, no se rehusará...  
—Que ya dije que no tengo problema —se impacientó—¿O tengo que dejarlo por escrito?  
—Gracias —Shiryu le sonrió.  
—¿Tú Seiya?—Pronunció el sujeto de pelo azul—¿Estás de acuerdo?  
—Pues... si no queda otra —bromeó, contento en verdad de que alguien le preguntase a él que opinaba.

Ikki sólo se limitó a darle un coscorrón por la cabeza. Al igual que a la noche anterior, el Phoenix volvió a quedarse a dormir en la casa con la excusa de que nadie iba a querer llevarlo en la noche, a ese paso, no iría nunca a la Mansión.

El tiempo pasó y la estancia de Saori en América se prolongó más de lo previsto, pero en esos meses Ikki jamás se quejó de la situación, en el fondo —pudieron advertir con sorpresa tanto Shiryu como Seiya— le agradaba estar en ese lugar. Eso o era masoquista ya que no entendían como el errante Phoenix podía permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio.  
Ikki había aprendido a domarlo al pony, en base a gritos y malos tratos cuando era necesario, en base a ignorarlo y dejar que se estrellase —por caprichoso y orgulloso— metafóricamente contra la pared un sin fin de veces.  
Seiya por su lado también había aprendido cuales eran los momentos oportunos para hablarle y para hacer determinadas cosas. Con el tiempo se adaptó a su amigo y a su particular trato, que no era malo, ni hosco, ni distante. Era un trato diferente al que recibía de Shiryu o la misma Saori. Con Ikki no había palabras dulces o de consuelo, no pasaba por ahí, porque quizás —intuyó acertadamente el Pegasus— el Phoenix no sentía lástima por él.  
Creía ciegamente en su amigo, le tenía tanta fe que supo desde un principio que su situación actual sólo era algo pasajero, que lograría salir adelante... que lograría salirse con la suya, como siempre lo hacía. Claro que esto, Ikki, nunca se lo dijo con palabras, porque no era su estilo; pero con actos se lo hacía ver, y eso para el castaño era mil veces mejor.  
Le servía mucho más que Ikki no le prestase ayuda para hacerse el desayuno, que Saori manejando la silla de su cuarto a la cocina y viceversa. Le servía mucho más los silencios del Phoenix cuando lloraba, que las falsas palabras del Dragón en son de consuelo. Falsas, porque él sabía que representaba un peso y una carga; y le dolía ver que el pelilargo, poseedor de la noble intención de no lastimarlo, le negaba siempre algo que era evidente —a la par de que el peliazul solo se limitaba a silenciar—. ¿Por qué negarle algo que era evidente? El pequeño era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de todo.  
Una noche, de las tantas que Ikki había pasado en esa casa junto a sus amigos, Shiryu le avisó que llegaría un poco más tarde, que si no representaba una molestia, hiciese la cena y que no se preocupase por el baño del menor, eso era una labor pura y exclusivamente de él y la cumpliría cuando llegase.  
Ante la situación de que la cena quedaba a su cargo se vio en la obligación de hacer unas compras extras, sobre todo porque en el almuerzo había derrochado por demás ya que se intentaron de puros intentos fallidos de realizar algo comestible.

—Tendré que ir a comprar —profesó en voz alta, sin la verdadera intención de discutirlo con Seiya—¿Quieres comer yakiniku?  
—¿Te irás? —ante la situación de verse solo, la comida quedaba relegada a segundo plano.  
—Sí pony, no hay ni un limón en la heladera. Salvo que quieras comer lo que comimos hoy en el almuerzo.

El Pegasus negó con efusividad. Antes muerto que comer ese plato semejante a vómito de borracho.

—Pero ¿y yo? —investigó con aire desgarrador siguiendo por detrás a su compañero quien, con suma calma, tomó la campera para partir.  
—No morirás por quedarte solo ¿verdad?  
—N-no —respondió no muy convencido.  
—No tardaré mucho, las cosas están a tu alcance.  
—Pero... ¿Y si me pasa algo? ¿Si me caigo?  
—Tan solo —pronunció rascándose la barbilla y a punto de reír—cuida de no intentar treparte a las paredes, al menos los veinte condenados minutos que me tome ir al pueblo a comprar la comida.  
—Bien —el castaño elevó las cejas, sorprendido y sintiéndose extraño. —No haré nada estúpido.  
—Temo cuando dices eso —lo miró de reojo, tomó las llaves y salió—, cualquier cosa —atinó a decir antes de desaparecer del todo por la puerta—si ves que ha pasado una hora y aún no regresé, sólo tienes que marcar el " _nueve once_ ". No es tan difícil.  
—Gracias —dijo sarcástico—, me dejas más tranquilo.

Pero no escuchó su lamento. Vaya manera de tranquilizar a una persona. Aunque había que reconocer lo improbable que era esperar a que a Ikki le pasase " _algo_ ", salvo que Hades hubiese reencarnado.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró, a pesar de semejante escena, Seiya experimentó una calma nunca antes vivida, sumada a la extraña sensación de estar, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, solo.  
Sonrió de oreja a oreja, observó a su rededor y se dijo:

—Puedo hasta tirarme un pedo en paz.

Rió ante sus propias palabras sin sentido. Dio un par de vueltas y decidió servirse agua. Simplemente por hacer algo, no porque realmente tuviese sed; pero encontrarse en esa situación era mucho más maravilloso de lo que había osado suponer. Pensar que antes de la guerra contra Hades esa idea no provocaba ningún sentimiento en él; había pasado tanto tiempo solo que de hecho le agradaba la compañía de sus hermanos, y en el presente se encontraba recordando esa vieja sensación, sumado al vértigo: Le podía pasar algo malo, se podía caer, y no había nadie para ayudarlo ¡Era simplemente magnifico sentir esa libertad!  
Pero lo bueno dura poco, Ikki llegó en menos de lo que canta un gallo (o pollo, si se prefiere) portando en los potentes brazos las bolsas del negocio. Observó a su amigo quien se encontraba mirándolo de una manera rara que la definió así porque no supo interpretarla.

—¿Y? ¿Fue tan terrible?  
—Pues... he de admitir que la pasé bien —asintió el menor.  
—Bueno, que quedé entre nosotros —solicitó comenzando a quitar los productos de las bolsas. —No quiero que papá T-rex se enoje conmigo.  
—Va a ser lo primero que haga cuando llegue —comenzó a dar vueltas con la silla, divertido—; le voy a contar lo que hiciste, que me dejaste solo.  
—Hazlo y te quedas sin chocolate por el resto de los días que me quedan por cuidarte.  
—¿Me compraste chocolate? —hurgó entre las bolsas que estaban sobre la mesa.  
—No me pediste —lo cual era muy veraz. Pero al ver la cara de perro mojado por la lluvia de su amigo, quitó de chaqueta una barra recién comprada—Te conozco como si te hubiese parido.  
—No te imagino dando a luz —con emoción tomó el chocolate y se fue a la sala de tv soltando un sincero—: Gracias.

El Phoenix negó, divertido, con la cabeza y se dispuso a acomodar lo recién comprado. Esa noche la cena no fue muy distinta a las anteriores con respecto al sabor, aunque cabía admitir que mejoraba; lentamente, pero lo hacía. Seiya había decidido que lo más sano era intentar ayudarlo un poco en ese tema, quizás ente los dos podían hacer un chef decente.

—Shiryu no las corta así —observó el menor. —Mas chiquito.  
—Bueno, pero yo corto más grande.  
—Pero si la cortas en trozos pequeños, no sentiremos que estamos comiendo cebolla, y condimentará sutilmente la comida. El sabor se aprovecha más si...  
—¡Ya! —Le hizo caso, primero porque no quería escucharlo más y segundo porque por muy orgulloso que fuese, tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón—¿Contento?  
—El aceite se va a quemar —agudizó yendo con la silla hasta la cocina para bajar la intensidad del fuego. —Shiryu me dijo que hay que calentar el aceite en mínimo, para que sea parejo...  
—Las bolas llenas me tiene Shiryu —aunque en verdad le estaba colmando la paciencia el Pegasus, no el pobre Dragón que no tuvo nada que ver.  
—¿Vas a cortar el pescado? —Ante el asentimiento de su compañero acotó antes de que empezase con esa labor—Córtalo en triángulos, Shiryu lo hace así... con formitas. Aunque nunca me dijo porqué...  
—¡Porque Shiryu es marica! —soltó furioso—Y yo la voy a cortar como se me da la gana.  
—Hola —sentenció una voz a espaldas de los dos cocineros.  
—¡Shiryu! —se alegró el castaño elevando los brazos al cielo.  
—Gracias a los Dioses has llegado a tiempo —suspiró el hombre de cabello azulino agitando el cuchillo con energía.  
—¿Para cocinar? —rió el Dragón con sutileza, caminando hasta el lugar para ver el desastre que estaban haciendo los dos.  
—No —contradijo Ikki—, para evitar que asesine a tu amigo.  
—¡Shiryu! ¡Shiryu! —Seiya comenzó a darle vueltas con la silla, acaparando toda su atención—¡Hoy Ikki me dejo solo! ¡SOLO!

Y lo dijo nomás. El Phoenix cerró los ojos y murmuró un millón de insultos dedicados pura y exclusivamente a su amigo castaño. Mientras que el pelilargo se limitó a preguntarle:

—Ah ¿sí?

Con una sonrisa y evidente alegría, Seiya le relató lo acaecido. Pero Shiryu no se pudo enojar ni reprochar; tan sólo ver la emoción en el Pegasus era más que suficiente para corroborar que no representó ningún peligro, sin embargo no dejó de aprovechar el momento para, simplemente, sugerirle al mayor de los Kido:

—La próxima vez que tengas que salir Ikki... intenta llevarlo en vez de dejarlo solo.  
—Me va a dejar seco de dinero en el primer puesto de comida.  
—Puede pasarle algo —el tono del Dragón fue firme, pero sin dejar de ser calmo.  
—¿Viste? Te dije —comentó Seiya risueño, buscando escapar de un coscorrón.  
—Te vas a quedar sin chocolate —amenazó el Phoenix.

Sabiendo que una amenaza de esa especie por parte de él era algo muy risorio. Sobre todo para el Pegasus quien supo desde entrada que no iba a cumplir con esa afirmación, había aprendido que los castigos del inquebrantable, temible y hosco Phoenix eran blandos y se iban con el viento. Quizás porque le tenía piedad, dada su condición. Pero no, el castaño lo comprobó antaño con el trato hacia Shun, pocas veces, pero suficientes para ver que sólo era una fachada de tipo duro que se había labrado Ikki con el tiempo.  
Luego de la cena, que finalizó con éxito el pelilargo recién llegado, le tocó la hora del baño al castaño, con la particularidad de que Shiryu le pidió al Phoenix que lo acompañase para explicarle como era ese asunto en particular. Algo que desconcertó a los otros dos.

—Es que quizás, algunos días, llegue más tarde que hoy —Fue lo único que explicó el Dragón.

El trabajo que había aceptado por la ausencia de Saori le consumía poco tiempo a decir verdad, pero junto a la universidad, a veces no tenía más opciones que ponerse con el papeleo a la noche, cuando llegaba a la Mansión.

Un día más en la casa de campo de Saori, quien todavía no había regresado del viaje. Hasta cierto punto fue previsible para todos.

Esa tarde Ikki no necesitaba realmente ir a hacer las compras pero creyó que sería bueno para Seiya salir un poco del encierro, por eso buscó a su amigo en la sala y pronunció:

—Ey, voy a hacer las compras. ¿Vienes?

El Pegasus volteó lo más que físicamente pudo y se quedó observando a su amigo como si su pregunta se tratase de algo crucial. Analizó la situación y dijo:

—¿Es necesario ir a hacer las compras? Podemos esperar al fin de semana.  
—¿Quieres chocolate? —propuso como última opción—Vamos, no quiero dejarte solo.  
—Pero...  
—¿Qué sucede Seiya? ¿Le tienes miedo a la calle?  
—No, no es eso... —el castaño se quedó sin pretextos, por eso confesó lo primero que cruzó por su mente—Hace casi dos años que no salgo... me voy a sentir raro...

Juzgado, señalado, observado. Como si fuese raro o atípico ver a alguien en sillas de ruedas, pero ya no era el mismo de antes y eso le pesaba; de salir a la calle le hubiese gustado hacerlo de pie, caminando como cualquier otro individuo.

—Bueno, motivo suficiente para que me acompañes —concluyó tomando la campera del perchero que le tiró a su amigo, dando a parar sobre la cabeza del mismo.

Dubitativo, Seiya accedió; encaminó la silla hasta la puerta y esperó a que el otro se colocase el pulóver y tomase la billetera. Una vez listo, el Pegasus se enfrentó al sol de ese otoño. Varias veces había salido a la entrada, pero nunca había cruzado el camino de piedra que lo llevaba a la calle de tierra.  
Los altos tilos, con sus inmensas hojas, adornaban todo el camino, era un paisaje muy bello que el menor no conocía a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo allí. Desde un inicio la decisión de Saori de llevarlo a ese lugar fue precisamente por la belleza y la calma del pueblo, contrario al bullicio de Tokyo. Sin embargo el castaño no había sabido aprovecharlo.  
Ahora en compañía de Ikki, quien caminaba a su lado en silencio y con pausa para mantener el mismo ritmo que él, se entretuvo maravillado con lo que sus ojos percibían. El camino se le hizo corto a pesar de tener un largo trecho hasta lo que sería en verdad el pueblo y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, ya se encontraban regresando.  
Al final no había sido tan terrible mezclarse con la muchedumbre, aunque no se le podía decir como tal al vendedor y la clienta que se hallaba en el único almacén del lugar; y a pesar de buscar en su interior el porqué de ese estúpido miedo, no llegó a encontrarlo. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a eso, a que su vida sería así desde el momento en el que despertó y los médicos le dijeron sin ningún tacto que no volvería a caminar nunca más. Se había resignado a permanecer en esa silla y que esta misma lo llevase de la habitación a la cocina y de la cocina al baño, porque de alguna manera tenía que mantenerse vivo, al menos por los demás; pero era contradictorio, ya que al mismo tiempo su presencia imposibilitaba la vida " _normal_ " de sus seres más cercanos y queridos.


	4. Chapter 4

Ikki notó un atisbo de congoja en el semblante del menor pero no intentó preguntarle siquiera, no se sintió con el derecho de invadirlo, si el Pegasus quería manifestar su sentir, él estaría allí para escucharlo, pero si no lo había hecho, por algo era y él no pensaba meter sus narices e incomodarlo de alguna forma.

—Gracias por la campera —dijo parcamente el castaño quitándosela para luego cedérsela.  
—¿Merendamos? —propuso.

Seiya solo asintió y guardó silencio lo que quedó de la tarde. Se sentía raro más que triste, no saber porqué era quizás lo que le angustiaba, pero se encontraba pensando en un millar de cosas al mismo tiempo, la cabeza en cualquier momento le iba a explotar. El sonido del teléfono lo hizo volver en sí, cuando fue a la sala para curiosear se encontró con el Phoenix colgando el tubo.

—¿Quién era?  
—Shiryu...  
—Que hagas la cena, porque llegará tarde ¿verdad? —adivinó.  
—Eso y que además te bañe porque llegará pasada la medianoche.

Aquello le sorprendió pues el Dragón siempre lo había bañado rigurosamente todas las noches, al menos desde que había empezado a cuidarlo, y esa labor era una especie de ritual sagrado para el castaño. No porque desconfiase de la capacidad del Phoenix para hacerlo, pero volver a tener que enfrentar su pudor y acostumbrarse a que otra persona lo bañase era algo agotador.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que lo haga yo? —investigó con el fin de darle lugar a que manifestase su sentir respecto a ello.  
—No —negó con tono obvio—; pero no hace falta, ayer me bañé, puedo esperar a que mañana Shiryu...  
—Tienes que bañarte —sentenció—; no seas sucio pony, además no sabemos si mañana Shiryu volverá a llegar tarde, ya sabes que el trabajo de la fundación le consume el tiempo.

El Phoenix intentó excusar al pelilargo, aunque no era algo que le importase excusar a las personas, pero el cambio en el semblante del menor al escuchar eso lo arrastró a buscar algún pretexto para no agobiarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba.  
El Pegasus asintió, lanzó un suspiro, bajó la cabeza y con calma se fue de la sala rumbo a la habitación. Lo dejó marchar, quizás necesitaba estar solo sin que nadie lo moleste. Se encaminó a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena.

…

Luego de comer Ikki notó que debía ser él quien diese el primer paso, y con un escueto " _a bañarse_ " fue al baño en busca de todos los elementos necesarios; en pocos segundos, con reticencia, Seiya llegó.

—¿Puedes quitarte la ropa solo?

En respuesta el Pegasus se quitó la camiseta, luego se agachó lo suficiente hasta llegar a los pies y desatar los cordones para, con algo de dificultad, quitarse las zapatillas. Se desabrochó el botón de su jean, bajó el cierre, y con suma habilidad apoyó los codos en los brazos de la silla y, utilizando los mismos como punto de apoyo, con las manos comenzó a deslizarse las últimas prendas. Ikki se quedó impresionado con la destreza y sin intención de manifestarlo se le escapó:

—Tsk... eres Seiya, tú todo lo puedes.

El aludido posó la mirada en el rostro de su amigo y sonrió con nitidez al comprobar que sí, el murmullo había surgido de la boca del Phoenix.

—Ahora podrás sentarte en el inodoro sin ayuda —comentó para intentar quebrar el clima que se había creado entre los dos.

Se acercó para intentar ayudarlo, necesariamente, cuando había que meterse dentro de la tina. Lo tomó, desnudo como se hallaba, entre los brazos, y con suma delicadeza. En ese momento Seiya comprendió a lo que se refería Shun cuando hablaba de la " _ternura_ " de su hermano mayor.

—Te vas a mojar, Ikki —murmuró al ver las mangas de la camisa del mencionado hundiéndose en el agua cristalina de la bañadera.  
—Tarde —pronunció sin darle demasiada importancia al pormenor. —Ten, aquí tienes...

Le cedió el jabón líquido, la esponja y le dejó a mano el shampo, el peine y una toalla para secarse la cara.

—Hazlo —instó el mayor al ver la pasividad del otro.

El pequeño reaccionó súbitamente y asintiendo con efusividad comenzó a bañarse solo, estaba muy mal acostumbrado a que le lavasen el cuerpo, al menos de la cintura para arriba.

—¿Podrías... podrías acomodarme un poco hacia atrás?

Ikki entendió la petición y posando las manos bajo las axilas del Pegasus lo llevó hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared de la tina.

—Gracias.  
—¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje solo? —El Phoenix señaló la puerta del baño demostrando una pizca de nerviosismo que el castaño jamás había visto en el aguerrido santo.  
—No —suplicó con la voz y la mirada.  
—¿Temes ahogarte? —bromeó pero no recibió respuesta.

Encontró una revista informativa sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia y la empezó a leer, sólo por hacer algo para matar el tiempo.  
El silencio sobrevino. El Phoenix no era un tipo que solía ponerse nervioso con facilidad, o por lo menos no había nada en el lugar que justificase su estado. El silencio no era algo que le incomodase, de hecho, todo lo contrario, pero se vio en la necesidad de quebrar el mutismo, comentando estupideces sobre lo que leía, logrando que el castaño le prestase atención y acotase alguna que otra cosa al paso. Pero con los segundos, las palabras del menor eran más escasa y la voz más apagada. Cuando Ikki posó la vista en su amigo, escudriñándole el rostro ya no soportó más ver esa tristeza y —contra todo principio— finalmente pronunció:

—¿Qué te sucede, Seiya?

Éste elevó el hombro derecho con falsa indiferencia, no respondió enseguida, mas sus ojos color avellana hablaron por si solos, realizó una fuerza sobre humana para que su rostro no evidenciara su tristeza, pero poco a poco las lágrimas se hicieron presente mezclándose con el agua de la tina, al mismo tiempo su nariz y el pecho buscaban con afán el oxígeno escaso en el cuerpo.  
Ikki se quedó quieto en el lugar, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, supo que algo le pasaba al menor, pero no imaginó que tan sencilla y típica pregunta desencadenasen esos sentimientos en Seiya, contagiándolo inevitablemente a él.

—Shiryu casi no viene. —El Pegasus bajó la mirada hasta que la posó sobre el agua de la tina. —Todos... Todos se apartan de mi —levantó la cabeza y observó con firmeza, con los ojos bien abiertos, a su amigo, quien algo incómodo se mantuvo expectante a sus palabras—, menos tú.  
—Seiya... —no supo que decir, pensó que lo mejor era justificar a los demás, decirle al menor lo que ya sabía: que Saori estaba ocupada con la fundación al igual que Shiryu, quien además estudiaba. Pero notó que era en vano, además, tardó tanto en acomodar las ideas que, en resumen, ninguna palabra surgió de su boca.  
—No es para menos —continuó Seiya—, los he tratado muy mal... a todos —su pecho se movía notablemente con cada bocanada de aire. —A pesar de lo mucho que me ayudaron, yo... —la angustia conseguía que la voz le surgiese temblorosa y apagada—No sé qué hacer Ikki...

Su voz un desgarro, sus lágrimas fueron más copiosas y ante esa escena el Phoenix no pudo más que fruncir la frente acongojado tanto como el Pegasus.

—Mi presencia... representa una dificultad para todos —analizó más calmo. —Tengo que hacer algo... ¡Tengo que hacer algo al respecto! —finalizó con tono firme y convincente.  
—No hagas ninguna estupidez... —por fin lograba armar una oración—que pueda lastimarlos aun más —no obstante se corrigió—: Lastimarnos.

Seiya se quedó en silencio, aún llorando pero más tranquilo. Observaba a Ikki con una mirada muy extraña, una tan atípica que el mencionado Santo no supo qué connotación darle, pues nunca antes el Pegasus se le había quedado viéndolo de aquella particular forma.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, el castaño, haciendo acopios de su fuerza para enderezar un poco la columna, se estiró lo más que físicamente dentro de sus limitaciones pudo hasta alcanzar el rostro de su amigo; y una vez allí depositó un fugaz, violento y precipitado beso en los labios entre abiertos.  
Al separarse ambos se quedaron sin aire, era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Uno, por su lado, recibir; el otro, reaccionar de aquella manera. Automáticamente Seiya se arrepintió de tamaña estupidez, lo último que le faltaba: que Ikki se ofendiese, y terminase más solo que antes. Pero contrario a lo temido, cuando el Pegasus tuvo el coraje para estudiar el rostro de su compañero se encontró con una franca sonrisa, algo pícara, como si en un gesto encerrase frases y palabras, oraciones enteras.

—¿Salimos del agua? —fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre de cabello azulado en ese momento.

Avergonzado, el menor no pudo decir nada ni responder con un asentimiento. Ikki buscó una toalla que dejó a mano y se acercó a su amigo para tomarlo. Notó el sonrojo en las mejillas y el evidente nerviosismo traducido en un temblequeo que claramente no era por frío. Para ser sincero, el Phoenix tuvo que reconocer que también le dio algo de pudor —luego de ese beso— tomar el menudo, cálido, húmedo y desnudo cuerpo del castaño entre los brazos para llevarlo a su cama.  
Seiya se vistió en silencio, a pesar de no sentir temor por una negativa reacción del mayor —ya que le había demostrado su pasividad— todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Ikki lo dejó vestirse solo en la medida que pudo, ayudándolo lo menos posible. Le dio las buenas noches y salió del cuarto apagando la luz de paso. Así: sin decir nada, sin acotar, ni mencionar algo sobre lo ocurrido escasos minutos antes.

…

Al otro día, Ikki se despertó a la misma hora de siempre y se levantó dispuesto a hacerle el desayuno a su compañero como rigurosamente venía haciendo en esos últimos meses de convivencia, pero cuando llegó a la cocina, siendo atraído por un aroma delicioso y el notable ruido de alguien despierto, se encontró con Seiya quien sorpresivamente se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo necesario.  
Motivado por una mala noche, harto de no poder conciliar el sueño, salió de la cama antes de que el despertador del Phoenix sonase y se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de prepararle el desayuno, quizás una manera de pedir " _perdón_ " por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, aunque no estaba seguro de que si debía pedir perdón, o dar las gracias, o qué diablos.  
El hombre de pelo azul creyó que se encontraría con Saori en dicho lugar, quien habiendo llegado temprano se encontraba en la casa pero no, la sorpresa fue mayor al verlo al otro en el lugar, con todo perfectamente hecho, gracias a que las cosas necesarias y útiles estaban al alcance.  
Sólo atinó a pronunciar:

—¿Te caíste de la cama?  
—Buenos días, Ikki —saludó el mencionado con los dedos entrelazados y la cabeza algo gacha, le costaba aún mantener un contacto visual.  
—Esto huele delicioso. Te has levantado solo... —comenzó a enumerar, sentándose a la mesa para desayunar—, te has preparado solo —remarcó con énfasis—y has hecho el desayuno para los dos sin incendiar la casa.  
—Je —fue lo único que pudo acotar sin animarse a mencionar que prepararse sin ayuda no había sido nada fácil.  
—Te felicito —dijo mirándolo directamente, pero todavía le huía visualmente—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?  
—Simplemente... quise hacerlo —levantó la cabeza y le sonrió al mayor.  
—No será... —pronunció entrecerrando los ojos, divertido—¿qué hiciste algo, de lo cual me voy a enterar después, y quieres amansarme?

Seiya pudo haber dicho que " _sí_ ", que había sido por su tosco e inexperto beso, pero el Phoenix no se mostraba molesto, por lo tanto no tenía sentido pedir perdón si no había nada que perdonar. El Pegasus elevó los hombros en señal de que no existía ningún código secreto escondido detrás del acto, y con calma desayunaron, como cualquier mañana tranquila, como si ese beso nunca hubiese existido, como si nada se hubiese quebrado entre los dos.  
Era, tal vez, la manera del hombre de cabello azulino de tomarse su tiempo para acomodar sus sentimientos y respetar al castaño. No quería equivocarse, menos herirlo.

…

Aunque Seiya intentó adivinar lo que en ese momento pensaba Ikki, no pudo, éste no habló del tema pero era evidente que le deba un lugar de importancia al beso pues se mostraba algo extraño a comparación de otros días. Tanto que le " _sugirió_ " —más bien decretó—salir un rato a pasear por el enorme campo que rodeaba la casa.  
Llegaron bajo un frondoso tilo que comenzaba a mostrar sus hojas más perennes, la primavera era ya un hecho ineludible, los días eran más cálidos y ya la nieve se había ido del todo.  
El Phoenix se quedó de pie recostando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, el Pegasus a su lado. Luego de analizar de mil formas distinta la situación sin llegar a ninguna conclusión acertada, terminó por soltar lo que pensaba:

—No entiendo.

Escuchó el murmullo y depositó la mirada en su compañero, curioso pero sin intenciones de preguntar a qué se debían sus palabras, aun así el castaño continuó hablando, con más claridad:

—No entiendo porqué...  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—No entiendo, entonces, por qué haces todo esto por mí.

Esas palabras le dieron la pauta al mayor que Seiya había estado dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo. El Pegasus no podía comprender las intenciones verdaderas del otro.

—¿Tiene que haber un motivo?  
—No lo sé, siento que sí. Nadie hace nada porque sí —observó con firmeza a Ikki instándolo con esa particular mirada a que se explicase.  
—Durante mucho tiempo... —el Phoenix tosió en un claro gesto de nerviosismo, le costaba sincerarse—anduve de un lado al otro. —Asintió rememorando esa época—Ahora que tengo algo que hacer... ahora que alguien me necesita en verdad—recalcó—, no tengo motivos para partir.

Pudo haber dicho mucho más pero prefirió dejar las cosas ahí, además el castaño había entendido, en gran parte, los motivos. Éste se perdió otra vez en sus pensamientos y volvió en sí cuando percibió la cercanía del mayor. Ikki se encorvó levemente, lo suficiente para llegar con sus labios a los del menor y depositar allí un cálido beso. Muy diferente al que Seiya le había dado la noche anterior.  
Luego, sin mediar palabras y con una imperceptible sonrisa el Phoenix lo tomó entre sus brazos para sacarlo de la silla y, con perfecta sutileza, lo acostó sobre la hierba para de inmediato arrimarse a su lado.  
Para el Pegasus, aquel acto, duró una milésima de segundo, no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, y ahora, sólo se daba cuenta de que tenía el rostro de su compañero muy cerca del suyo, tanto que podía sentir el cálido aliento.

—Entonces sí me quieres —susurró con alegría, un brillo en los ojos le iluminó el rostro.  
—Por supuesto que sí.  
—Pero yo... me refiero a esta forma —puntualizó el menor—, me quieres así.  
—Es imposible no quererte —admitió Ikki soltando una pequeña risa, muy interna, por su franqueza—, cuando uno te conoce bien descubre que eres una personita hermosa, tierna, en apariencias frágil. Dan ganas de abrazarte —luego de semejantes palabras, algo abochornado por mostrarse tan abierto, acotó a manera de cortar el clima—: Eso o dan ganas de matarte.

Seiya lo abrazó por el cuello, riendo al escuchar tantas cursilerías de la persona menos esperada.

—" _El amor nos hace actuar como tontos_ ", dice una canción —pronunció el Pegasus.  
—Y decir tonterías —acotó depositando un nuevo beso en los labios del castaño.

Se quedaron sobre la hierba, abrazados y besándose cuando sus labios se los exigían, atraídos por una fuerza magnética que algunos llaman amor. ¿Era muy pronto para hablar de amor? Pues no, desde que Ikki tenía uso de conciencia amaba al castaño, solamente que antes a " _eso_ " le llamaba " _admiración_ ".


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a poco fueron haciéndose más unidos de lo que ya eran. No recibían visitas, con el tiempo el trabajo de Shiryu aumentó sumado a los finales que debía rendir si quería aprobar la carrera. Excusas o no, lo cierto es que ni Saori, ni el Dragón, ni Hyoga y mucho menos Shun, pisaron la casa de campo en esos dos meses.  
Con el correr de los días los llamados también fueron más escasos, en ese último año sólo habían hablado gracias a las fechas de los cumpleaños. La separación fue paulatina, y de no ser por la presencia de Ikki, a Seiya le hubiese costado más asimilar la distancia.  
Eso no significaba que no le afectase, varias veces el Phoenix lo había sorprendido llorando a escondidas o con la mirada perdida, incluso al preguntar si alguien había llamado, cuando de haber sonado el teléfono ambos se hubiesen enterado.  
Ni un mensaje en el contestador. A veces, los fines de semana, llamaba alguien para saber si el Pegasus seguía vivo o no, siendo el comunicador del estado del mismo para los demás interesados; por lo tanto no tenía sentido que otro realizase la misma llamada.  
Ikki intentaba alegrarlo a su manera y dentro de las limitaciones, sabía que en esos casos lo mejor era hablar con las personas involucradas, para así resolver eso que estaba " _molestando_ ".  
Seiya había aprendido que el Phoenix tenía una particular manera de ayudarlo: sin involucrarse directamente lo hacía, intentando pasar desapercibido. Por eso cuando vio a Saori, una tarde, en su habitación comprendió que él la había llamado, cuando bien le había recalcado que no quería que llamase a nadie; bastante los había molestado en un pasado como para volver a hacerlo en el presente por el simple capricho de querer verlos.  
El Pegasus intentó disimular que se había dado cuenta e inició una conversación normal con la muchacha.

—Saori... que sorpresa.  
—Hola Seiya —caminó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó en ella, su guerrero se encontraba observando el paisaje a través de la ventana.  
—¿No ibas a volver en junio?  
—Pues, he querido venir a verte. No vine en diciembre para tu cumpleaños y la Navidad, como te había prometido.  
—¿Cómo están todos en la mansión? La última vez que lo vi a Shiryu y a Hyoga fue justamente en Año Nuevo.  
—Bien —respondió Saori y sobrevino el silencio.

Seiya sonrió divertido, supo que su Diosa buscaba la forma de hablar del tema, de explicarse y excusarse, pero lo cierto era que no podía reprochar nada, bastante habían hecho por él y bastante mal los había tratado. Además era lógico que cada uno, con el tiempo, tuviese mas obligaciones y responsabilidades, mil veces Ikki se lo había dicho: " _Se llama crecer_ "

—¿Has venido a verme? —intentó ser solidario con su amiga y hacerle las cosas más llevaderas—: ¿O a decirme algo?

Athena elevó las cejas, no estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que decir, el Phoenix le había gritado por teléfono tantas cosas con respecto al castaño que su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, se sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que si le explicaba a Seiya sus sentimientos éste la entendería.

—Te pido perdón, no creí que el trabajo de la fundación creciese tanto, prácticamente vivo en América.  
—No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso…  
—Siento que sí —. El semblante ella se ensombreció—Te descuidé —admitió—, te he extrañado horrores... pero...  
—Necesitabas apartarte un poco de mi —continuó la frase tomando aire. —Sé que los he tratado muy mal, me merezco esto...  
—No, Seiya. Me malinterpretas —negó. —Con Shiryu nos hemos dado cuenta de que no fuimos… no somos capaces de ayudarte...  
—Lo han hecho.  
—No —volvió a negar, con más energía—, no se trata simplemente de cuidarte físicamente. El último tiempo contigo sentí... —la mirada se dirigió al suelo—Sentí que yo no podía hacer nada más por ti, que era un estorbo en tu vida. Las cosas que hacía o decía muchas veces te enfurecían o te hacían sentir mal...  
—Pero no era tu intención —consoló.  
—Tuvo que venir Ikki para lograr lo que nosotros no pudimos —rió al mismo tiempo que una lágrima descendió la mejilla—, he de admitir que me sentí celosa y hasta tuve envidia de ver que con tan solo un par de días tu ya habías cambiado notablemente.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó desesperado por conseguir la manera de reanimar a su Diosa.  
—No tienes que sentirlo, Seiya. Es genial verte de buen humor —acotó con emoción—. Shiryu me contaba y yo no podía creerlo... y cuando... —la energía de disipó de repente—Y cuando pienso en qué pude haberme equivocado contigo, en cuanto intento ver que hizo Ikki a diferencia de lo que hacía yo... me doy cuenta de que no soy la persona idónea para estar a tu lado en éste momento.  
—Por supuesto que lo eres... los necesito —El Pegasus recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla—, a todos.  
—Me aparté de ti, al igual que Shiryu, porque ambos... todos en realidad, sentíamos que no podíamos hacer nada por ti y que en cambio te empeorábamos. Me costó mucho tomar esa decisión.  
—Y no me lo consultaste —se ofendió un poco ante esa revelación, saber que su amiga había estado pensando en ello días antes de desaparecerse del todo.  
—¿Ves? Es lo que digo: Nunca le acierto contigo —suspiró derrotada—, por eso en parte acepté el trabajo de la fundación.  
—Y está bien, tienes que hacer tu vida. Vive la tuya no la mía.  
—¿Estas enojado? —investigó con suma pena.  
—Un poco —admitió—; pero no contigo, si no con la situación. Y quizás conmigo.

Athena se puso de pie, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Seiya y se encaminó hasta la puerta para pronunciar:

—Debo irme, mi avión sale en un par de horas y antes quiero pasar por la mansión.  
—Que tengas un buen viaje —saludó volteando con la silla.  
—Gracias.  
—Gracias a ti —la voz le surgió temblorosa—, por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

La dama negó y desapareció por la puerta. El castaño se quedó unos minutos en el lugar, suspirando reiteradas veces, algo enojado, supo que ir a hablar así en ese estado con Ikki resultaría en algo catastrófico, por eso decidió quedarse hasta que se le pasase, pero fue el mismo Phoenix quien apareció en su cuarto.

—Tú —soltó Seiya.  
—Si, yo... el mismísimo Ikki, el amor de tu vida.  
—Tú —remarcó con enojo.

Acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios, divertido, se colocó en cuclillas frente a su compañero. No podía engañarlo, había sido tan transparente con él en ese último tiempo que Seiya terminaba por descubrir lo que pensaba antes de que empezase a hablar.

—No tuve que haberme metido —reconoció—, pero quise hacerlo.  
—¿Qué le dijiste a Saori para que se tome un vuelo desde Estados Unidos solo para venir a hablar conmigo?  
—Eso no importa.  
—¿Con quién más hablaste? —la postura del Pegasus era rígida, inquebrantable.  
—Tampoco importa.  
—¡Ikki! —espetó enfurecido pero de inmediato se sintió derrotado, no podía encolerizarse con ese hombre.  
—Ha tenido buenos resultados la conversación ¿o no? —pronunció y su compañero no tuvo más opciones que reconocerlo.  
—Ya te dije que no quiero... que no...  
—Las cosas hay que hablarlas. No puedes sentirte un trapo de piso todo el día, todos los días. Ahora veras que te sentirás mejor y más tarde me lo agradecerás —le depositó un beso en la frente.

En un arrebato de amor el castaño lo abrazó por el cuello, con tanta fuerza que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Ikki tomó el menudo cuerpo de Seiya, lo sacó de la silla y lo recostó sobre la cama. Algo que cada dos por tres solía hacer, o al menos cuando tenía la oportunidad.  
El Pegasus se dejó arrastrar, en parte porque tampoco podía defenderse en el caso de rehusarse. No se sintió nervioso, y no por haber estados en similares condiciones, o más íntimas, anteriormente con el Phoenix, si no porque le tenía absoluta confianza, al hombre que conocía de su infancia, al muchacho que en tantas ocasiones lo había ayudado en ciento de batallas, desde las sombras y que, todavía en el presente, lo seguía haciendo.

—Bueno... —canturreó Seiya cuando sintió la morena y cálida mano hurgando bajo la camiseta.  
—Quiero acariciarte.  
—Te masturbo... y ya. —se negó apartando las manos de su compañero.  
—No, eso puedo hacérmelo yo mismo.  
—Ikki...—soltó un poco molesto—entiéndelo: no estoy capacitado para darte lo que me exiges —sentenció con energía—, no soy normal —dramatizó.  
—Otra vez con eso.  
—Esto nunca va a funcionar —una lágrima de profunda impotencia descendió por la mejilla—, no puedo... yo...  
—No te angusties —solicitó con ternura, secando esa lágrima con su pulgar—, déjame a mí, déjame intentarlo.

Vencido, el castaño asintió e hizo lo único que podía hacer, elevó los brazos para permitirle a su hombre que lo desvistiese. El Phoenix, con suma calma, lo hizo, acariciando el cuerpo del menor de arriba abajo, sin importarle el detalle de que sus piernas no sintiesen esas caricias.

—Relájate, no pienses en que no vas a poder —susurró y siguió su labor.

Se quitó sus propias prendas, se acostó desnudo junto a Seiya y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de acariciarlo y de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba; costó quebrar esa barrera en el Pegasus, éste —poco a poco— se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación, aunque una voz en su interior no dejaba de gritarle que no podría nunca hacer el amor con su pareja, nunca podría expresarle con el cuerpo cuanto lo amaba. Intentó no pensar en ello y las caricias de Ikki dieron sus frutos.  
Una erección... una simple erección fue motivo suficiente de festejo y alegría para los dos amantes. El Phoenix desde hacía unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba bastante entonado, aún más al ver la débil reacción de su compañero, no dejó las cosas así y sin perder el tiempo, antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad y la pasión decayese, se escabulló rumbo al sur y apresó con los labios el miembro de Seiya:  
El Pegasus gimió enredando los dedos en la cabellera azulada del mayor.  
Ikki sonrió complacido al ver la primera respuesta sexual de su niño. Era eso lo que quería, su propio placer pasaba a segundo plano, le importaba mucho más asegurarse de que el castaño disfrutaba de sus caricias.  
En pocos segundos los gemidos de Seiya se tornaron más escandalosos, y en cuanto quisieron darse cuenta la bomba, el big bang interno, explotó.  
Los ojos semi cerrados del Pegasus daban indicios de que " _algo_ " importante y alborotador había ocurrido en su persona, en su ser, en su alma.  
Se había comunicado físicamente con el Phoenix y eso fue impagable. Aunque en apariencias el más feliz era el otro, y no por un estúpido orgullo masculino de sentirse un semental, si no por haber logrado en Seiya lágrimas de autentica felicidad.  
Si no podía usar sus piernas eso no lo imposibilitaba para sentir, amar y vivir como cualquier otra persona. Ikki se lo demostraba, día a día, con una fuerza implacable, con una energía inimaginable.

—Y esto es solo el comienzo...

Ambos reían, emocionados y excitados por lo que había ocurrido.  
Ese, como bien había sentenciado el Phoenix, había sido el comienzo. Desde ese día, poco a poco, fue doblegando las barreras y convenciendo al castaño de que sí era capaz de darle placer, y de recibirlo a cambio.  
Al principio Ikki se contentaba con practicarle sexo oral, en cualquier rincón de la casa, en cualquier momento del día. Una manera de manifestar su amor y de decirle que ahí estaba para él, no solo en alma, sino también en cuerpo.  
Así, un día cualquiera, se dejaron llevar por la tentación y el placer carnal. Con amor, el Phoenix ayudó a Seiya en esa inolvidable noche, guió sus piernas, las acomodó, las sostuvo y encontró las posiciones adecuadas para lograr penetrarlo sin incomodarlo.  
Lo cierto es que para el Pegasus era todo muy raro, en principio porque esas cosas nunca las había hecho con nadie y en segundo lugar porque no supo si lo que sentía era suficiente, si debía sentir " _mas_ " y no lo lograba por la incapacidad física con la que cargaba.  
No le importaba, Ikki era feliz haciéndole el amor de aquella forma y por ende el también lo era. Ambos recibían placer físico y sentimental de una forma distinta a las parejas convencionales, y era lo único que necesitaban para afianzar ese vinculo, quizás más fuerte que el de las parejas convencionales por la manera que ambos hombres se habían comprometido a llevar a cabo la relación a pesar de los impedimentos físicos y juicios morales.

…

Un fin de semana, de la nada y sin previo aviso, apareció Shiryu, dejando en evidencia que Ikki también había hablado con él respecto a Seiya, éste nuevamente prefirió hacer de cuenta que no estaba al tanto, luego le increparía a su amante por metido.  
El Dragón sentenció, sin darles la posibilidad a los otros dos de rehusarse por tanta convicción, que se quedaría al menos un día, excusa mediante, de que necesitaba " _Despegarse un poco de tanto papelerío y libros_ "  
El Phoenix aprovechó la presencia del pelilargo, sabiendo que el Pegasus se había dado cuenta de todo y que por ende no estaba muy feliz, se marchó a la mansión para visitar a su hermano. Además, de seguro, que el castaño y Shiryu tenían mucho de qué hablar.  
Esa noche el Dragón se quedó junto a Seiya y conversaron sobre su situación, el pelilargo no dejó de mencionar lo feliz que era de verlo bien y lo mucho que estaba agradecido con Ikki por haberlo logrado. Con suma pena el Pegasus le confesó sus sentimientos y la alegría de Shiryu fue doble, contrario a lo que el castaño imaginó. El Dragón no era una persona que albergase prejuicios en su corazón.  
Al otro día Ikki llegó y el pelilargo partió, una vez que quedaron solos, el reproche de Seiya no se hizo rogar, pero de nuevo se vio incapaz de enojarse, al fin y al cabo las intenciones eran buenas.  
De por sí el Phoenix estaba raro, al menos se mostraba pensativo y muy silencioso, más que de costumbre, por eso en la tarde el Pegasus intentó ahondar sobre su estado:

—¿Qué sucede Ikki?  
—Nada, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? —intentó disimular, sin éxito, pues el tono falso de la voz lo delató.  
—Porque desde que has venido de la mansión estas así... raro.  
—Estuve hablando con Shun.

Al oír ese nombre Seiya enmudeció de repente y bajó la cabeza, tomó aire y optó por no acotar nada al respecto, si no era fácil hablar de Shun con sus otros hermanos, mucho menos lo sería con Ikki.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió el Phoenix con calma, su amante asintió y prosiguió con cautela—: ¿Estas enojado con mi hermano?

El Pegasus suspiró, una mala señal para él quien, ante ese gesto, acotó:

—Temo a la respuesta, pero ¿por qué? —Ya había dado por hecho que el castaño estaba enojado con su hermano, aunque mejor sería decir ofendido.  
—Desde... desde que desperté —pronunció débilmente con un rictus en demasía afligido—, es al único... al que no he visto.

Ikki sonrió abiertamente al ver que sus temores se disipaban como por arte de magia con esas palabras. El Pegasus posó la mirada en él, algo confundido.

—Estuve hablando con él —se animó a decir con más confianza. —Sobre ti.  
—Sobre mi... —por cortesía decidió escucharlo.  
—Ajá —tomó la silla del chico y la atrajo hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado, para tenerlo más cerca—¿Sabes porque no ha venido?  
—Porque no le importo —dijo con seguridad y resignación, el rostro del otro reveló disconformidad con esa afirmación.  
—¿De veras crees eso de mi hermano? —frunció la frente, dolido—¿De verdad crees que el Shun que todos conocemos sería capaz de eso?  
—N—no... —dudó.  
—A Shun le interesa hasta la gente que no conoce —espetó con firmeza—¿Piensas que tú no le importas en lo más mínimo?  
—Entonces ¿por qué? —cuestionó sintiendo una presión en el pecho—¿Por qué no ha venido?  
—Porque piensa que estás enojado con él —respondió con dureza—, lo cual es cierto.  
—Yo...  
—Se siente culpable —interrumpió dispuesto a seguir—, cree que es su culpa que tú estés en esta silla.  
—No, pero no es así —se lamentó. —Hades... no él —jadeó, hablando de manera inconexa, incapaz de explicarse correctamente.  
—Eso todos lo sabemos —asintió entendiéndolo—, pero él no ha tenido el valor de enfrentarte. Aún más luego de las cosas que ha oído.  
—¿Qué cosas?  
—Tu enojo.  
—Pero... no estoy enojado —negó rotundamente—, o sí... pero más bien... dolido.

Se produjo un instante de pesado silencio, la mente del castaño se encontraba muy acelerada, y en su corazón un remolino de sentimientos confusos. Ahora, inexplicablemente, se sentía culpable. Elevó la vista para escudriñar el rostro de Ikki éste, notando la situación, decidió ser menos rígido con Seiya —aun más luego de escucharlo— y le sonrió para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, que no estaba enojado con él.

—¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó el Phoenix sin dejar de sonreír.  
—¿Él quiere verme? —al ver que asentía respondió—: Sí.

La conversación quedó allí, pero le había servido muchísimo al Pegasus, había sido necesaria para cerrar ese círculo. Todavía le quedaba mucho camino por delante, pero supo que no estaba solo, que los tenía a sus hermanos y que podía contar con ellos.

…

A fines de la primavera Seiya tenía una nueva revisión médica para monitorear su estado, Ikki estuvo todo el día anterior intentando convencerlo de que le contase al médico que tenía erecciones, pues le pareció un dato importante, o al menos que valía la pena mencionar.  
El Pegasus se rehusó, se moriría de la vergüenza en medio del consultorio si tenía que confesar eso, pero si él era terco, el Phoenix no se quedaba atrás, y por cansancio le ganó.  
Una vez en la ciudad se dirigieron a las inmediaciones de la Fundación Graude, cuando le tocó su turno y se vio cara a cara con el médico pudo sentir la mirada del otro instándolo a que le contase, y con suma pena lo mencionó.  
La sorpresa del médico fue notable, Ikki se sintió feliz al haber dado en la tecla, supo en su interior que eso no era un detalle menor. Las pruebas de ese día fueron distintas, una erección significaba que la sangre circulaba favorablemente por esa zona, además los reflejos del menor eran buenos ya que respondía a los estímulos más fuertes de las pruebas físicas.  
Esa tarde todo cambió. El parte no fue tan negativo como otras veces; aunque el doctor no aseguró que Seiya volvería a caminar tampoco pudo negar una mejoría. Todo dependería del Pegasus y bien sabían los que lo conocían que si el castaño se lo proponía podía vencer incluso a los mismos Dioses. Un simple impedimento físico no significaba nada entonces.  
Aunque quizás le tomase su tiempo caminar, y aunque quizás no lo hiciese nunca, Seiya ya había recuperado esa energía vital que lo caracterizó siempre y, junto a Ikki, supo que todo estaría bien.  
Esa misma tarde, cuando volvieron del médico, el Pegasus manifestó su deseo de ir a la mansión Kido. El Phoenix no se sorprendió por la petición, lo había leído en sus ojos, y luego de llamar a Hyoga para que fuese en busca de ellos, éste no tardó en llegar con el coche.  
Era hora de volver a estar todos reunidos, como antaño.  
Además tenía mucho de qué hablar, en especial con Shun; la imperiosa necesidad de dar las gracias, de decir " _aquí estoy, sigo vivo y seguiré adelante_ ".

 **Fin**


End file.
